


We'll Go From There

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School au but they're all teachers, just some genuine enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Anastasia Romanov agrees to take a teaching job at the school where her sister, Maria is the school's dance teacher. Maria works closely with her friend and colleague, Dmitry Sudayev, the school's music teacher, and introduces Anastasia to Dmitry on her first day. Though they initially butt heads during Anastasia's first few months at the school, together, they learn to work together.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that has honestly been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks, and I've finally gotten it shaped and written down. It's not a typical Anastasia fic, but I really hope you'll enjoy this journey with me.

Early on a Monday morning, Anastasia pulled at the sleeve of her cardigan sweater. She stood in the teachers’ lounge, waiting. The faces around her were unfamiliar as her new colleagues placed lunches in the fridge, grabbed mail from their cubbies and ran copies before class. 

“Sorry, I just had to meet with administration quickly,” her sister hurried back into the teachers’ lounge. “The good news is, I convinced them to let me show you around this morning. Well, it wasn’t really convincing, more like I volunteered because you’re my sister.” 

Anastasia smiled at her older sister. 

Maria slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, “come on, you can put your lunch in the fridge.” 

Maria pushed the door open to the hallway, and led Anastasia into a hall filled with students putting their belongings in their lockers. Anastasia gripped her books to her chest, and tried to keep up with her sister’s long, fast strides. 

“Now, normally I would be much more excited to be showing you around, but given the current circumstances of the school I think everyone is still a little on edge,” Maria said as she walked with Anastasia.

Anastasia walked close to her older sister, just as they did when they were kids. 

“I mean it was unfortunate that we had a teacher fired– sorry, uh- resign– but you know what they say, sometimes when one door closes another one opens.” Maria said, “And that door opening was getting to work with my sister!” 

“Even with the circumstance, I am really excited to work with my sister,” Anastasia replied.

“All the language classes are down this hall,” Maria added as she walked.

Anastasia nodded.

“Good morning, Maria,” A kind, older man smiled at them. 

“Oh! Good morning!” Maria replied, “I’m so glad you’re here, I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Anastasia.” 

The older man gently bowed his head to her. Anastasia offered a small wave. 

“Nastya, this is Vladimir Popov, head of the language department,” Maria introduced the man.

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you!” Anastasia blushed.

“Just Vlad is perfectly fine,” He smiled as he offered his free hand to Anastasia. She delicately shook it.

Vlad took a sip of his coffee from a large travel mug. 

“I was just showing Anastasia to her classroom,” Maria added.

“Of course!” Vlad smiled at her over his glasses, “I’m right next door, so if you do find yourself in any trouble I’ll be happy to help!”

Maria, Anastasia and Vlad walked down the hall together. “Hope your first day goes well, Anastasia, and you know where to find me, even if it doesn’t.” Vlad offered, “I have to call the librarian to see if she has the books I need for this unit.”

“Thanks Vlad!” Maria smiled. 

Vlad waved as he continued down the hall to the library. 

“He seems nice,” Anastasia said as Maria unlocked the door to the classroom. 

“Oh definitely, quite a gentleman.” Maria replied.

Anastasia flipped the lights on and looked around. “So you were telling me the last teacher was fired?” 

“Well, yes,” Maria nodded solemnly. 

“So it shouldn’t be hard to surpass that expectation,” Anastasia added.

“I should hope not,” 

Anastasia glanced around the empty classroom. She had the feeling in her stomach she was invading another teacher’s classroom, with books and bulletin boards that weren’t her own lining the walls. Her fingers pulled and twisted at the cuff of her sweater. 

Maria watched as her sister stood still in the middle of the classroom, she was still and silent. But Maria knew her sister’s mind was moving miles a minute. She fixed the bag slung over her shoulder. 

“I’m just worried they won’t like me,” Anastasia said softly as she turned to look at her older sister.

“They’ll love you,” Maria said softly with a smile.

Anastasia held her ring of keys delicately in her hand, and held her arms out toward her sister. Maria quickly came to her to give her a hug. 

“Hey, I have a coffee maker in my office, you might need a little before you start today,” Maria offered. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Anastasia smiled at her sister. 

“Come on!” Maria led her out of the classroom. 

Students walked up and down the halls, grabbing books from lockers, giving carefree glances in Anastasia’s direction. She tagged along with Maria, smiling and saying good morning to other teachers as they passed in the hall.

“In that building you have more of the sciences, in case you were wondering. Also studio art is in that building,” Maria said as they walked. “And the gym is off that way. Sports, gym class, the likes, are all over there.” 

Anastasia nodded and pulled her cardigan closer to her body, as they stepped out into the center quad of the school and were met by brisk air. Maria seemed unbothered, especially for not having left her coat in the teacher’s lounge.

“Then, my personal favorite, the theater and performing arts wing,” Maria grinned. “Not that I’m biased.” 

Anastasia looked up at her sister and Maria winked. 

She opened the door and led Anastasia inside. Maria led Anastasia down a long hallway to her office, just off the theater. 

Maria switched her coffee maker on and filled a filter with coffee grounds. “It should be ready in about five minutes.” 

Anastasia nodded. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous, alright? You’re a good teacher. These kids don’t know yet how lucky they are to have you.” 

Anastasia nodded. She picked up a mug from Maria’s shelf that she recognized from their kitchen at home. 

Maria had a habit of taking things to school and then never bringing them back. 

Maria sat at her computer and logged on for the day. Anastasia sat, patiently watching the coffee maker, dreading having to introduce herself to a room full of students.

“Maria!” A voice rang down the hall.

Maria and Anastasia started and turned to the door. 

Loud footsteps came down the hall. Maria peered out her office window, but the view was obstructed. She got up and poked her head out her office door. 

“That sleazeball has cut our budget again! I can’t have any money to fix the damn instruments my kids need, but sure let’s spend money on football uniforms! Dammit!” The voice shouted. 

There was a clatter in the hall that sounded like something being pushed over. Anastasia started. 

The footsteps came to a halt at Maria’s office door, and Maria found herself face to face with a young man. His hair was disheveled from angrily running his fingers through it, and his chest heaved from shouting. 

“Hey, take a deep breath,” Maria said softly. “Remember we talked about getting worked up over Vaganov’s irrational decisions, they’re just not worth your time.”

He stood still as he glanced around Maria’s office, his eyes fixing on Anastasia. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company,” He said softly as he straightened his tie.

“Oh… This is my sister, actually,” Maria gestured to Anastasia. 

“Never would have guessed,” the man teased Maria, as the sisters shared many similar facial features.

Maria gently punched his arm.

“Nastya, this is Dmitry Sudayev, the music teacher.” Maria introduced the man, “Dance and music work pretty closely, and often share a budget, so Dmitry and I often share similar challenges, if you will.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Anastasia replied as she jumped up from her seat to greet him.

“Forgive me for losing my temper, Ms. Romanov, I’m not usually this upset, I promise,” Dmitry laughed. 

Maria shot him a glance. 

“Although with Vaganov slashing my budget with every breath I take, this might just be who I am now,” Dmitry shrugged. 

He started out of the room as Maria laughed and Anastasia failed to suppress her own laughter. 

“My sister is replacing Stephan,” Maria added.

“Oh, you teach?” Dmitry turned back.

Anastasia could feel his eyes giving her a second glance, analyzing her. 

“Yes, uh- French.” Anastasia smiled. 

Dmitry nodded as he looked at her, ignoring Anastasia’s nervous smile. 

“Well, as long as you keep your toe in line, you should be fine,” Dmitry smirked.

“Dmitry!” Maria snapped.

“What? Too soon?” Dmitry shrugged as he turned down the hall back to the music hall. 

“Nastya, don’t listen to him!” Maria shook her head. 

“Did you just make coffee?” Dmitry asked. 

“Yes,” Maria replied. 

“Mind if I grab a cup?” Dmitry asked. 

“After my sister takes hers, it’s all yours.” Maria smiled. 

“You’re the best, Maria!” Dmitry called down the hall as he walked down the hall.

* * *

 

The bell rang and students filed into Anastasia’s classroom. Her heart pounded in her chest. 

The students quietly entered the room and took their seats. She guessed the previous teacher had assigned seats. 

Anastasia picked up a roster and looked it over. The tardy bell rang. The students in the room looked at her with expectation and confusion. 

“Bonjour class,” She began, “I know you all might be a little confused. As I’m sure you know your teacher is no longer working at this school. I will be replacing Monsieur Lamaire, permanently.” 

The students relaxed into their seats and pulled out notebooks.

“I am Madame Romanov, and I’m really excited to be here. Not under these circumstances, but I think we can all work with each other to make this work and have a really great rest of the year!” 

A student raised her hand. 

“Oh! Yes?” Anastasia gently pointed to the student. “I’m sorry I don’t know names.” 

“My name is Lena, by the way,” the girl began, “Are you related to Ms. Romanov, the dance teacher?” 

Anastasia felt her mouth gape. Not what she was expecting, but not the worst that could happen.

“Uh… yes, she is my older sister,” she replied. 

The girl nodded. This information seemed to settle the room. Anastasia took roll and flipped her lesson open. She went with something easy, especially since the students had had a rough transition over the weekend. 

_One class down, four more to go._

 

* * *

 

“Mr. S, this key on the Bari sax isn’t working again,”

“Bring it here, Ivan, I’ll see what I can do,” Dmitry replied. 

The student carried the instrument to Dmitry. Dmitry leaned over to the tray on the board and grabbed his kit of screwdrivers.

“Which one is it?” Dmitry asked.

“This one,” The student replied, and showed Dmitry. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dmitry frowned and looked through his box of screwdrivers. He selected one to see if he could tighten the key. His brow knit as he tried a couple screwdrivers. 

“That’s the best I can do for now, Ivan.” 

“Thanks, Mr. S,” Ivan replied.

“Alright, from the top! Shall we?” Dmitry rose to his feet and waited for the students to prepare. He nodded and slowly began to move his hands in time, listening carefully to his students. 

He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened. Suddenly he heard his students picking up speed.

Dmitry cut them off, “Hey, hey! What is this speeding up on measure 45? Gentle. Remember, watch me.”

He tried again with his students. Just as the piece ran to an end, the bell rang. “Alright we’ll pick up again tomorrow! Ivan leave that sax, I’ll see what I can do for it tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“We have to talk to Vaganov about this!” Dmitry cried. 

“Dmitry, you know that the more we upset him, the sooner he could chop the arts, which would mean both of us and Pete are gone!” Maria replied as she watched Dmitry pace around her office. 

“How am I supposed to teach kids music when I don’t have instruments that work?” Dmitry replied, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You know Gleb’s answer will be that you won’t be teaching music, then. I’ll have to teach gym, maybe Pete can teach senior English, and you’ll be teaching like geometry or something, if we’re lucky.” 

“It’s just not fair!” Dmitry replied. “Did you just say if I wasn’t teaching music, I’d be teaching geometry?” 

Maria shrugged, “If you’re lucky. You know Gleb would have you out of here faster than you can say geometry.” 

“Come with me to talk to him about this.” Dmitry begged. 

“Dmitry I know you’re frustrated, but I don’t think it’s going to help,” Maria leaned back in her chair.

“Tomorrow morning, we’re going in there to talk to him,” Dmitry stopped, and turned to look at Maria. 

“Fine, but don’t be surprised if Gleb cuts your budget– our budget– again.”

“I’ll get a parent to complain and make a fuss. Say their kid can’t learn music because we have all these shitty instruments!” 

“Dmitry,” Maria replied and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so sick of this, Maria.”

A knock on the doorframe startled them both.

“Hey,” Anastasia smiled at Maria.

“How was your first day?” Maria jumped up excitedly.

“Fine, I guess. A lot of them are still in shock from everything that has happened, I think,” Anastasia replied. 

Anastasia pulled at her sleeve, and fixed her purse on her shoulder.

“Oh, it’ll get better,” Maria nodded. “The first day is always the hardest.” 

Maria gently touched her arm. Anastasia dropped her purse on Maria’s desk. 

“Those kids didn’t eat you alive, huh?” Dmitry smirked as he crossed his arms. 

Anastasia glared at him.

“Stop it, Dmitry!” Maria snapped.

“They weren’t really that talkative at all, actually,” Anastasia replied.

“They’ll warm up, you’ll see.” Dmitry laughed. “You’ll be hearing Ms. R in your sleep before you know it.”

“Madame Romanov,” Anastasia corrected him.

“Tomayto, tomahto,” Dmitry replied.

Anastasia scowled.

“It really does get easier, Nastya, I promise.” Maria gently took her hand. 

“Mr. S?” A young voice called. 

Anastasia turned to look down the hall. Maria turned to look and Dmitry poked his head out of Maria’s office.

“Don’t you have rehearsal today after school?” Maria teased Dmitry.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Maria,” Dmitry turned out of the room.

“He’s really passionate about what he does,” Maria said after Dmitry was out of earshot. “He really loves music, and he really loves teaching.”

“He’s passionate, if nothing else,” Anastasia replied.

“I finished my prep on the stage during my prep hour,” Maria said. “Are you ready to go home?”

Anastasia nodded.


	2. On The Wrong Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should preface this with that I am not a teacher, and therefore I can't know everything teachers do through personal experience. Also, it's just a fic. Sometimes stuff has to happen for the relationship, ya feel me? So just run with it and keep in mind that there is an end game here. And there are some peppered easter eggs from the film :) Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter, it really is encouraging, especially when the au is one that might seem far off from the source material.

“Did you read Gleb’s email?”

 “Yes,”

 “I don’t want to say I told you so, but–“

 “Whatever, just say it.”

 “I told you so,” Maria grinned.

 “It was worth a try,” Dmitry replied.

 Dmitry opened his office door. Maria stood in the doorway and crossed her arms as he paced around his office.

 “I know Gleb doesn’t think this is important, but look at these kids!” Dmitry gestured through the doorway at his students that had come into the music hall to practice their instruments before school.

 “You don’t have to tell me, I’ve got girls coming early to rehearsal and staying late after. It’s Gleb that doesn’t understand. You made your point to him last week, I couldn’t have said it any better myself,” Maria replied as she watched students pack away instruments before the bell rang. “I should go, I’ll catch you at lunch.”

Dmitry nodded as Maria hurried through the music hall to the theater.

* * *

 

“Hey! Settle down! The tardy bell rang!” Dmitry called. 

His classroom buzzed with students filing into their seats in concert archs.

“Quiet down! Quiet down! We have a lot to cover today!” Dmitry called out as he picked up a marker. 

He began to write on the board a list of music the class had been practicing. “Alright, here is the list of pieces we will be playing at the festival of bands next week. If you need any sheet music of these pieces copied off before then, please let me know.” 

Students set up instruments and flipped through the music. 

Dmitry held his hands up while the students set up. He knew it was going to be a long rehearsal. 

He ran the list with his students, to see how the music had progressed for the festival performance. There were a few snags, but nothing he couldn’t fix in the next week.

Before he knew it, the bell rang for class to end and students rushed to pack up and leave for their next class. 

“Remember if you need sheet music, let me know! I need to run it off before the day of!”

“Have a good day Mr. S!” students smiled as they left class.

Dmitry waved and stacked his scores on his podium. He erased the board and headed to his office off the music hall. 

A student quickly packed his instrument and put it away. He gently knocked on Dmitry’s office doorframe. 

“Mr. S?” 

“Oh! Feliks, what can I do for you?” 

“I wanted to let you know I can’t go on the field trip next week.” 

“Is something wrong?” Dmitry asked. 

“Well, I did poorly on my French exam last week, and I’m sure you’re aware that students with failing grades aren’t allowed to go on off campus trips during school hours.” 

Dmitry’s brow knit, “Well, maybe I can talk with your teacher and see if we can work something out before then.” 

“I appreciate your offer, Mr. S, but I’m not sure it will help in time,”

 “I’m sure we can figure something out, who’s your French teacher?”

 “Madame Romanov, the new teacher-“

 Dmitry’s head snapped up to look at Feliks. “Madame Romanov?”

 “Yeah, she’s the teacher replacing-“

 “I know, Madame Romanov,” Dmitry replied. “I’ll talk to her.”

 “Thanks, Mr. S.”

 Dmitry sighed and looked at his roster. Ask Romanov about Feliks Kazakov, Dmitry scribbled down.

 “Mr. S?”

 “Yes, Ivan?”

 “I actually accidentally just overheard what Feliks was saying about Ms. Romanov, and I was actually going to speak to you about the same thing.”

 “What!” Dmitry replied.

 “I’m sorry Mr. S, I’ll go to study hall, and I’ll do everything to make it up, I know you were depending on me, but-“

 “No, no, Ivan this isn’t about you,” Dmitry calmly held up his hand, “How many kids in my class are failing Madame Romanov’s French class?”

 “I don’t know. She’s a really hard French teacher, Mr. S. I mean we’re actually learning French, which is a good thing, but she gave an exam I guess I just didn’t study enough for.”

 “I’ll fix this, don’t worry about it Ivan,” Dmitry replied, “I’ll write you a late slip. Thanks for letting me know!”

 Ivan nodded as he took the slip of paper from Dmitry.

 Dmitry scribbled Ivan’s name down on his roster.

 

* * *

 

Anastasia straightened up the books in her classroom before she headed to lunch.

 Her classroom door flung open and Dmitry stormed in.

 “You’re failing my kids?” He snapped.

 “Hello, Dmitry,” Anastasia ignored his question. “You know, normally in my class I don’t accept questions that aren’t asked in French.”

 “Are you kidding me?”

 “I’m not just failing your kids, Dmitry, don’t flatter yourself.” Anastasia replied.

 “If my kids have failing grades, they can’t go to the festival of bands next week!” Dmitry snapped.

 “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about that, Dmitry,” Anastasia replied, stacking books on the classroom bookshelf without missing a beat.

 “You could not fail them, that would be a start.” Dmitry shot back.

 Anastasia spun around, “Look, Dmitry, I’m not maliciously failing your students so they can’t go on some band field trip. I’m failing your kids because they don’t know French.”

 Dmitry’s jaw hung open.

 “You look startled, appalled even,” Anastasia replied. “Let’s look at their test scores then, shall we? Give me a name.”

 “Feliks Kazakov.”

 “Feliks Kazakov, Kazakov with a K, ah yes, third period, French 2,” Anastasia said as she searched through a stack of tests. “Unit 2, greetings exam, Feliks failed the written portion. Another.”

 “Ivan Fyodorov. C’mon he’s my best sax player.”

 “Ivan Fyodorov, excellent student, period 5, French 3,” Anastasia pulled another exam out of the stack, “Failed the multiple choice exam on conjugation. Appears to have trouble with the past participle.”

 “Look, Anya,”

 “Anastasia,”

 “Anastasia,” Dmitry began, “I know you’re new here, and you might not have come across this in your first couple weeks here, but Gleb made a policy that if a student is failing a course, he or she cannot go on a school sponsored field trip.”

 “So I’ve heard,” Anastasia crossed her arms, “So you’ve been making a bafoon of yourself in my classroom for the last… ten minutes over, making me late to lunch.”

 “These kids need this music opportunity,” Dmitry added sharply.

 “Look, Dmitry, I’m really struggling here, I know you’re friends with my sister and all, but my job is to teach these kids French.” Anastasia crossed her arms, “If it’s wrong, I mark it wrong. If they get a failing mark, we work to fix it. But I will not go soft on your kids so they can go on a field trip, if they have not earned the mark they’ve gotten. If they can’t go because Gleb made a rule, that’s not my fault.”

 Anastasia spun around and stacked the remaining books on the shelf.

 “Stephan would’ve never been this way,” Dmitry snapped and turned on his heel.

 “Excuse me?” Anastasia gasped and turned to look at Dmitry.

 “Stephan respected the fine arts students, and he knew what these field trips meant to these kids!”

 “Well, Dmitry, I’d like to remind you that Stephan was fired, and his students barely know French at all, so I think that speaks for itself,” Anastasia replied.

 Dmitry let out a grunt.

 “You’re going to make me late to lunch,” Anastasia added. She grabbed her lunch and opened her classroom door, “Get out of my classroom.”

 “Gladly,” Dmitry snarled.

 Dmitry stormed down the hall. Anastasia watched his arrogant stride down the hall.

 “Men are such babies,” She muttered.

 She looked at her lunch in her hand. She wasn’t even hungry anymore.

Anastasia walked down to the teachers’ lounge to eat lunch. She opened the door to find Maria and Vlad sitting together at a table with Dmitry.

 Maria waved to her.

 Anastasia turned on her heel and sat alone at an empty table.

 “This is ridiculous,” Dmitry muttered and packed his lunch away.

 Maria gave him a confused look.

 He got up and walked out of the teachers’ lounge. “Seat’s all yours, your highness,” Dmitry muttered as he stormed past Anastasia and out of the teachers’ lounge. Anastasia frowned at him.

 She grabbed her lunch and moved to the table with Vlad and Maria.

 “What was that about?” Maria asked.

 “Oh Dmitry is just being an arrogant jerk, and I guess he took the smallest fraction of pity he could on me,” Anastasia replied.

 “What?” Maria shook her head.

 “He’s mad his students are failing my French class and can’t go on some field trip,” Anastasia replied.

 Vlad stopped chewing and looked at Anastasia. “I should have checked in with you about your class, I’ve been very busy myself. Tell me how it’s been going the last few weeks?”

 “They know less than I would have expected, although with more information now I completely understand why they’re falling behind.” Anastasia replied.

 “Yes, that was a terrible complaint of Steven’s was it seemed the students weren’t progressing as quickly as the other classes,” Vlad nodded.

 Anastasia sighed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

 “I’ll talk to Dmitry,” Maria said softly.

 “No!” Anastasia snapped.

 “I deal with this all the time! He just wants what is best for his students and unfortunately he never anticipated that you do too,” Maria replied.

 “No, I don’t want you fighting this for me, Masha,” Anastasia shook her head. “This is between me and Dmitry.”

 “Fine,” Maria shrugged.

 

* * *

 

 Lena grabbed her notebook and a book and shut her locker.

 “Lena,”

 She jumped and turned to see Ivan leaning on the locker next to hers.

 “Hey,”

 “I’m not going on that band field trip after all.”

 “Why not?”

 “You know that French test I studied really hard for? Well, I failed, and now because of Principal Vaganov’s rule I can’t go,” Ivan shrugged.

 “Oh no! Ivan I’m so sorry,” Lena gently took his hand.

 “Anyway, I was wondering if you could tutor me in French? I know Madame Romanov likes you, and you know what you’re doing in French so I just thought–“

 “J’aimerais vous aider à étudier,” Lena smiled at him.

 “What? What did you say?” Ivan asked.

 “I’d love to help you study,” Lena smiled up at him.

 “See? This is why I need you!”

 “You just keep me around to hear me speak French?” Lena teased. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

 Ivan ran his fingers through her hair.

 “I have to get to fifth! I’ll meet you at the music hall after school!” Lena smiled as she turned down the hall.

 Ivan waved and watched Lena disappear into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

Anastasia walked into Maria’s office to grab the snack she had left with her sister for after school.

 She could faintly hear the song Maria had been repeatedly listening to coming from the stage doors, and guessed her sister was trying a routine for the winter dance show.

 She heard footsteps coming down the hall and into Maria’s office. Anastasia spun around to look to see who it was.

 Dmitry strode into her office to check the coffee pot.

 He glanced at Anastasia and his ears turned red. “Oh, sorry- I uh- was just checking to see if Maria had any coffee left.” Dmitry said quickly.

 “It’s fine I was just leaving,” Anastasia replied.

 She slung her bag over he shoulder and slipped the rest of her snack into her bag.

 Anastasia stepped out of the office, and Dmitry caught her arm.

 Anastasia gasped and turned around, finding herself face to face with Dmitry.

 “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Dmitry said softly.

 Anastasia pulled her arm from his grip, “I think we did too, but I appreciate your apology.”

 “Apology? Who said anything about an apology?”

 “Just stop it, alright?” Anastasia turned from him, “You’ve said enough already.”

 “I just- this trip means a lot to me for my students, and I shouldn’t have blamed you, you were just doing your job.”

 “Okay.”

 “That’s it? Okay?”

 Anastasia nodded and pushed past him. Dmitry watched her as she headed towards the theater doors.

 Maria pushed the door open, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She looked at Anastasia and Dmitry.

 “I’ll see you at home, Maria.” Anastasia said softly.

 Maria’s mouth gaped as she watched her sister storm out of the arts hall.

 Dmitry sighed and shook his head.

 

 


	3. A Chance of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update! I have a couple notes on the events of this chapter and the next. 
> 
> First of all, the school this fic is set at is an American high school. This fic was conceptualized through watching several TV shows and movies based in American high schools and I went to American high school, so as a writer I have experienced the setting.
> 
> Second, this chapter and the next are focused on the American High School tradition of Homecoming. I realize not everyone who reads this fic will be from the U.S. Homecoming is traditionally an event that takes place in the fall, and originated as an event to invite their alumni to come back as sort of a reunion. Now, it's generally an event at the school with dress up spirit days, a pep rally, some schools have a parade with floats, a football game, and a (usually) semi formal school dance. (Every school is a little different but this is generally speaking.) The student body usually also votes for a female student to be the "Homecoming Queen". At my school, there was also a "court" where the students voted 5 or 6 girls to be the court and then the queen was voted from the court. It's generally just a big school spirit event that everyone usually participates in some way or another. 
> 
> I know some people might think it's silly that I'm explaining this so much, but I don't want anyone to feel left out or not understand the tradition before reading the next couple chapters. Now without further ado, let's get to the story!

“I’m making coffee, Masha!” Anastasia called as she switched on the coffee maker in Maria’s office.

Anastasia shivered and checked the thermostat in the hall. Rain gently tapped on the windows in the art building, and the halls were eerie with the gray sky overcasting the school. 

Maria pulled on a cardigan over her leotard and skirt. She shivered as she walked down the hall to unlock the stage door. 

Anastasia picked up both her and Maria’s mugs and set them by the coffee maker. Maria turned on the lights in the auditorium, and checked the sound speaker.

“Masha!” Anastasia called.

There were a few silent moments, and Maria returned from the theater. “Shit I forgot Dmitry is having rehearsal in the theater after school. He’s going to want the piano in there I’m pretty sure.” 

“Coffee, Masha,” Anastasia handed her the mug.

Maria took her mug from her sister, “Thanks,” 

Anastasia poured her own cup and held it in her hands to soak in the warmth. 

“I hope it doesn’t rain on Friday, rainy rallies are the worst. My girls are running in and out of the gym, their feet get wet, they slip and slide, it’s a disaster.” Maria shuttered as she took a sip of coffee.

Anastasia stared out one of the windows in the hall. Maria drank her cup down quickly. “I need to sort these costumes before first period, I’m sorry, Nastya.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine,” Anastasia turned over her shoulder to look at her sister. 

Maria smiled softly. 

Anastasia turned back to the window. The rain was letting up briefly, just as students arrived at school for the day.

Footsteps came hard down the hall, and squeaked with each step. Anastasia turned quickly to see Dmitry, shaking off the rain as he entered the arts building.

“Maria, are you making coffee?” Dmitry called down the hall.

He disappeared and the door to the music hall shut softly behind him. Dmitry returned shortly after with his mug and passed Anastasia in the hall.

“Is it okay if I take some?” He called.

“She’s sorting her rally costumes,” Anastasia replied coldly. 

“Oh, well this isn’t being saved is it?” Dmitry asked.

“I was going to take it to class,” Anastasia snapped. 

She took the pot and poured it into her mug. She didn’t even want the second cup of coffee, what she wanted more was for Dmitry to not be able to enjoy the coffee she made for herself and Maria.

“Fine, I get it,” Dmitry nodded as he walked out of the room with his empty mug. 

Anastasia stared down at her mug; now full again. She glanced at her watch and realized it was nearly time for class. It was raining and her best bet was to cut through the music hall to stay dry. 

She tried to dodge Dmitry as she hurried through the hall with her coffee. 

“I think it would sound really cool, Mr. S, the saxes have been working very hard on it,” Ivan shrugged as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Right, well… I’ll definitely… think about it…” Dmitry’s mind wandered as he watched the small blonde dodge through the room. He had never seen someone try to be so inconspicuous, and yet in a room filled with students who were so friendly to each other, stuck out so sorely.

“Are you alright Mr. S?” Ivan asked.

“What? Yes. Fine.” Dmitry cleared his throat. 

Ivan arched an eyebrow and followed his gaze to Anastasia. 

“I better get going, I told Lena I’d meet her at her locker before class,” Ivan smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in class,” Dmitry waved him off. 

Ivan smirked. 

* * *

“We got our new costumes for the rally on Friday,” Lena smiled as she pulled a small pile of fabric from her locker. 

“Are they nice? Will I like it?” Ivan asked. 

“You’ll have to wait and tell me yourself!” Lena teased and threw the costume back into her locker. 

Ivan scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

Lena leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Madame Romanov still giving you a hard time?” she asked. 

“Not so much any more,” Ivan replied. “I really think the studying together thing might be working.” 

Lena smiled at him.

“There’s Madame Romanov now!” Ivan tried to duck behind Lena’s locker.

“Bonjour, Madame Romanov!” Lena grinned. 

Anastasia waved as she passed by. 

“I heard Mr. S and Madame Romanov really got in a fight just before festival of bands, something about she was failing band kinds or something. Jonathan was leaving Mr. Popov’s class late and said he heard them like screaming at each other.”

“Sounds like Mr. S,” Lena shrugged as she shut her locker.

“I want to like Madame Romanov, but you know I want to be like Mr. S when I grow up,” Ivan leaned against the lockers in the hall. “I can’t do both.” 

“No one is asking you to do either,” Lena replied. “And no one says you can’t like both.”

“But Mr. S is always counting on me and stuff – do you need help with that Biology book?” Ivan grabbed the book slipping from Lena’s arms.

“Thank you.” Lena replied, “Mr. S knows you’re a good kid. Now you just have to convince Madame Romanov you are too.”

“But then the weirdest thing happened this morning. So obviously they don’t like each other, right? But I was talking to Mr. S this morning, and Madame Romanov was walking through the band room faster than anyone I’ve ever seen walk, like she didn’t want him to see her, and he forgot what we were talking about and just watched her walk.”

“Weird,” Lena replied. 

“But it wasn’t like he was mad it was like, he was intrigued by her. I don’t know something weird is going on there.” 

“I’ll keep my eye on Madame Romanov,” Lena grinned. 

“I’ll see you at rally rehearsal,” Ivan stopped outside his English classroom.

Lena kissed his cheek, before she continued down the hall. “Love you,”

Ivan winked at her.

* * *

It had been gloomy all week, and all the teachers could chatter on about was what a sham it would be if it poured on the night of the Homecoming dance. 

After school, Anastasia walked across the quad to the Arts building. 

It was lightly drizzling, but as she quickened her step, a small drizzle turned to a heavy downpour.

She hurried, running through the quad, knowing now she was going to be soaked by the time she got to the theater. Her shoes were already soaked and she could feel her hair sticking to her face.

“Mr. S, are we wearing uniforms for the game on Friday?” Ivan asked as he put his saxophone together. 

“Depends on the rain,” Dmitry replied as he shrugged. “If it’s like this we might be doing casual wear with a high chance of a rain poncho.”

“I just hope it doesn’t pour,” Ivan looked out the window.

“Alright concert archs in 10 minutes, concert archs in the auditorium! I want you on stage in 10! We’re starting with ‘Hey Baby’! ‘Hey Baby,’ everyone!” Dmitry called.

Dmitry glanced out the window in the music hall as rain started to pour. It was really picking up out there, and the chance of a dry game on Friday was looking slim.

A small figure walking across the quad caught his eye. She was fighting off the rain as she ran. Her dress and shoes were soaked, and her usual blonde waves hung limp by her face. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he sighed. “I’ll be back in 10, I want you all warmed up when I get back!”

Dmitry grabbed his coat and his umbrella and ran out into the quad. He popped the umbrella open and ran to Anastasia.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What are _you_ doing?” Anastasia snapped.

“Are you crazy? You’re soaked!” Dmitry cried as held the umbrella over her. 

“It started pouring on my way over,” Anastasia clarified. “And I don’t need your help.” 

She stepped out from under the umbrella and scowled at him. 

“Anastasia, stop it!” Dmitry called.

“Stop what?! I’m not helpless Dmitry!” Anastasia snapped. 

“Stop! you’re soaking wet!” Dmitry replied. “At least take my coat.”

Anastasia glared at him as he neared her with his umbrella. She pushed her wet hair out of her face as she looked at him. Dmitry handed her his umbrella, and she reluctantly held it. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

He took the umbrella back and walked with her to the theater doors. Anastasia pulled the coat closer around her body, trying to keep from shivering.

Dmitry pulled the theater door open and Anastasia stepped inside. He closed the umbrella and dropped it in the bucket by the door. 

She stared at him as he paused by the door. 

He looked at her, dripping in the theater hallway. 

She shuffled out of his coat to hand it back to Dmitry.

“Keep the coat, as long as you need it,” Dmitry said quietly.

“I don’t need it.”

“You’re dripping on the floor.”

“I don’t need it. I’m sure Maria has a change of clothes somewhere.” 

“Just… keep it.” Dmitry cast his eyes away.

Anastasia stared at him. He looked like he wanted to walk away but couldn’t. 

“Well, I’m going to change.” Anastasia pulled her wet hair off her neck and wrapped it into a messy bun.

“Right,” Dmitry nodded and turned on his heel. 

“Were you going to say something?” Anastasia asked. 

“NO! No,” Dmitry shook his head.

“Alright,” 

“Fine,” 

“Have a good… rehearsal,” Anastasia replied. 

“I will! You… have a good clothes… change.” 

“I will.” 

“Good.” 

“Fine.”

Dmitry paused to look at her before turning to head back to the stage. Anastasia ran her finger over the soft lining of Dmitry’s coat, after she thought he was out of sight. 

As the door to the theater softly shut, she turned down the hall to her sister’s office.

 “Masha?” She called. “Masha?”

 A note was taped to Maria’s office door. Anastasia pulled it off the door.

  _“Nastya– I’m picking up the hair pieces I ordered from the supplier across town. Help yourself to any snacks I have in my office.”_

 Anastasia grumbled and opened her sister’s office door. She flicked the lights on and looked around for any spare clothes Maria had in her office.

 She dug through a cabinet and pulled out a spare t-shirt from a past dance show. Anastasia dug deeper and pulled out a spare pair of cotton shorts. She quickly changed out of her wet dress and stockings.

 In the background she could hear the band rehearsing for the football game. Her lips cracked a smiled as she heard pep tunes coming through the wall.

 Keys jingled and she snapped back. “Maria?”

 “Hi, I’m so sorry!” Maria said from behind a cardboard box.

 “No, It’s fine!” Anastasia replied.

 “Is your hair wet?” Maria asked.

 “Uh, yeah, I got caught in a downpour.” Anastasia replied. “Will you braid my hair?”

 “Yes! Of course!” Maria smiled. She tried to catch her breath and dropped her keys on the table.

 Maria picked up Dmitry’s coat and sighed, “He’s always leaving his shit everywhere, I’m going to run this over to him.”

 “No! Wait!” Anastasia cried.

 Maria arched an eyebrow at her sister.

 “I’ll do it.” Anastasia replied, “You’ve got that box of headbands, or whatever, and I’m not doing anything.”

 Maria skeptically handed the coat to Anastasia. “I thought you two couldn’t even eat lunch in the same room.”

 “He’s still… a terrible, conceited jerk. I’m just doing a favor.” Anastasia replied.

 Maria arched her brow at her sister.

 “After you braid my hair,” Anastasia replied, placing Dmitry’s coat back on Maria’s chair.

 “Right,” Maria smiled.

 Anastasia sat on the floor while Maria sat in her chair. She carefully braided Anastasia’s hair.

 “How’s your routine going for the rally?” Anastasia asked.

 “Good! I’m really excited about it,” Maria replied. “And I’m so excited about their hair pieces, they came out beautiful!”

 Anastasia picked up the box Maria had brought in and opened the flaps. She picked up a hairpiece that looked like a flapper headband. “These are so cute!”

 “I showed you the costume, right?” Maria asked.

 “No, you didn’t,” Anastasia replied.

 “Oh shoot! I just gave them to the girls today,” Maria looked around her desk. “I have the original sketch, here.”

 “They’re going to be so cute!” Anastasia smiled.

 “It’s going to be such a good routine,” Maria smiled. She wrapped an elastic tie on Anastasia’s braid. “All done.”

 “Thank you, Maria.” Anastasia stood up and hugged her sister.

 “I have an umbrella, if you want to run to get your coat and things from your classroom, then we can go,” Maria added.

 “Thank you,” Anastasia took the umbrella and Dmitry’s coat and walked out of the arts building.

 She hurried across campus, still shivering in Maria’s spare clothes, to her classroom. Anastasia gathered her things from her classroom.

 

 

* * *

 

Dmitry lingered back as students filed out of the theater. It had been a long day, and the rain certainly wasn’t helping.

 He sat at the piano in the theater and played a few chords. Before long, he closed his eyes and tried to play the piece he had been working on from memory.

 Anastasia returned to the arts building to meet Maria. Maria’s office was dark and she could seem to find her anywhere. “Masha?” Anastasia called.

 She heard music coming from the theater, and turned to open the door. Maybe Maria was testing her track for the rally?

 She soon realized it was not Maria at all. Dmitry was playing the piano effortlessly on the stage. Immediately, she was mesmerized. She knew he was the music teacher, which meant he had to know something about music, but she had never envisioned him playing an instrument.

 He wasn’t just playing. The chords came so effortlessly to him as his fingers glided across the keys, it was second nature to him.

 She shook her head and tried to turn and exit the theater, but her feet stayed stuck.

 Dmitry finished his final notes and opened his eyes.

 Anastasia gasped and turned to run out of the theater.

 “Hey!” Dmitry called, shading his eyes from the stage lights. “Hey! What are you doing in here?”

 “Maria! I was just looking for Maria!” Anastasia managed to choke out.

 “Oh, it’s just you.” He let out a sigh.

 “She’s not here, I better go!” Anastasia cried. She hurried out of the theater and stood on the other side of the stage doors, trying to catch her breath.

 Dmitry craned his neck on the stage, trying to see if she was still there. He grabbed his notebook, and exited the theater.

 Anastasia ran to grab his coat from Maria’s office.

 Dmitry appeared on the other side of the stage door. “Anastasia!”

 “Oh! Dmitry!” Anastasia smiled sheepishly.

 “I thought you went home?”

 “I just wanted to return you coat, before I left, of course.”

 “Oh, thanks,” He took it from her. “You could have kept it as long as you needed it.”

 “I did,” Anastasia replied. “I borrowed Maria’s umbrella to get mine from my classroom.”

 “Oh, right,” He nodded as he walked back to his office.

 “I guess…,” Anastasia began, “I just wanted to thank you,”

 “Thank me?” Dmitry laughed. “Look, Anastasia, I know we may not have started on the right foot, but it was the least I could do.”

 Anastasia smiled, “Your kids sounded great this afternoon.”

 “They’ve been working really hard,” Dmitry’s ears turned red as his eyes cast away. “Friday is going to be a blast I can already tell!”

 “Seems like it,” Anastasia smiled. She turned on her heel to leave. Dmitry watched her quick, meaningful stride.

 “Anastasia!” Dmitry called.

 “Yes?” She turned back.

 “You should come,” Dmitry replied.

 “Me? Why?” Anastasia laughed. “The Homecoming game is really for the kids.”

 “Yeah, well, it’s fun for the teachers too,” Dmitry smiled. “It’ll be a good time! Maria and Vlad usually come! The kids have fun! A girl will be crowned queen! Dreams come true! We have fun!”

 Anastasia paused.

 “The only downside for you is that I’ll be there. I’m sorry about that, but I am required to be there. Pep band’s got to be at the gig. You have to come! It’s your first homecoming here!” Dmitry shrugged.

 A smile spread across Anastasia’s face, and her eyes cast away from him.

 “I’ll think about it,” Anastasia laughed.

 “I’m sorry, is that the sound of laughter? From Anastasia Romanov?” Dmitry cupped his ear as he teased her.

 “Shut up, Dmitry!” Anastasia laughed.

 “Think about it, Romanov! You know the football field is the place to be this Friday night!” Dmitry grinned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He started back to the music hall.

 Anastasia smiled as she watched him open the door to the music hall. “Good night, Dmitry,” Anastasia said softly.

 “Have a good night,” Dmitry paused to look back at her and smiled. Anastasia turned and exited the building to head home and the door shut softly behind her. He glanced at his coat draped over his arm and back at the door.

 

* * *

 

 The rain wasn’t letting up any time soon, and it looked like even with all the festivities, there would be a side of rain.

 Dmitry sighed as he ducked into the music hall the next morning. Traffic had been terrible on his way to the school, and he was already running late.

 He stripped his wet coat off and hung it in his office, and pushed his wet hair back, out of his eyes. He had his final pep band rehearsal this afternoon before the game, and his nerves were already high. Rain complicated everything for these football games, and something was bound to go wrong, or some instrument was going to get wrecked in the carelessness in the rain.

 He turned around and looked at his desk, his coffee cup sitting with a saucer from Maria’s office covering the top. He lifted the saucer to find the cup was filled with coffee. Someone had poured it and added just a splash of cream, the way he usually drank it.

 His brow knit, until he lifted the mug to find a small note on his desk.

_“Merci”_


	4. The Homecoming Game

“Masha this is a bad idea, We–I should go home.” Anastasia said as Maria locked the car.

“Nastya, I’m not going home. I basically parked at homewith all these cars here! Either suck it up or you can walk home.” Maria replied as she dropped her keys in her purse. 

Maria started toward the football field. Anastasia wrung her hands as she walked behind Maria. 

“I–I read this all wrong. I really did. I don’t think I–he can stand a whole football game with me,” Anastasia said quickly as she fidgeted with the buttons on her coat. “You know he thinks I’m a horrible person already because I failed one of his students!” 

Maria sighed as she listened to her sister behind her.

“Stop worrying Nastya! Besides, this isn’t about the game, it’s about hanging out after the game. We are having _fun_ on a Friday night!” Maria said as she pulled her gloves on. 

Anastasia frowned at her sister’s emphasis on the word ‘fun’. 

“Why did you say it like that? We have fun on Friday nights! Occasionally, we meet up with Alexei to play cards when he’s not busy at school, or–or when Tatiana is in town we go to that little diner she likes!” Anastasia fixed her scarf. 

Maria shook her head as they walked to the football field.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. We’re having fun on a Friday night.” Maria replied, “Vlad, Dmitry and I are going to the Neva Club after the game, and you’re coming with us. Lily will be there! It’s going to be fun.”

“Dmitry?”

“Yes, Dmitry. If you just took the time to get to know him, you would see while yes he’s strong headed, his intentions are good. Give him one night, out of the classroom, you’ll see.” Maria said. 

“I thought we were going home after the game,” Anastasia said.

“I know you did, because if I told you we were going out with Dmitry and Vlad after the game you would have said no.” Maria replied.

“But–“

“I’m sorry, I don’t know this Anastasia who isn’t up for trying new things?” Maria teased.

“I’m not, not up for new things, I’m just not up for trying new things with Dmitry. You know what he thinks of me!” Anastasia said quickly.

“Well, we’ll see.” Maria smiled.

Anastasia and Maria passed through the stadium gate. The lights beamed onto the stadium and students had decorated the stadium for the celebration.

“Oh! There’s Dmitry! Be polite Nastya.” Maria waved to Dmitry.

“Be polite, Nastya!” Anastasia mocked her older sister.

Maria rolled her eyes. 

“Please, just… be civil. It’s one night. If you don’t have fun you don’t have to come anymore. Dmitry!” Maria called.

Dmitry waved and jogged over.

“Hey Maria! And… Anastasia! I’m glad you made it out! It’s going to be a great night, I’m so excited for the kids!” Dmitry grinned.

Anastasia followed Maria and Dmitry to the seats he saved by the band. Vlad was sitting beside Dmitry’s empty chair. 

“Ah! Maria and Anastasia!” Vlad jumped up to greet them.

“Vlad! It’s so nice to see you outside the classroom!” Anastasia leaned into a hug.

“Come, have a seat!” Vlad led them to spare chairs next to Dmitry’s.

Maria and Anastasia took their seats for the game. Anastasia had never been so close to a game before, but it was definitely a different view to watch the game from the sideline.

Dmitry pulled on his head set, “Testing one, two, three. Testing, testing, testing, let’s start with the short. The short. The short in five.”

Anastasia tried to focus on what Vlad was saying as she watched Dmitry. He was so different in his own element. She knew Dmitry was technically working tonight, but the way he walked around and talked with the football coaches and his students made it seem as though he was just out enjoying the game.

“It’s a nice night out, luckily the rain stopped for the evening,” Vlad smiled.

“Hm? I’m sorry, what?” Anastasia shook her head.

“The weather?” Vlad replied.

“Oh it’s a bit cold, if you ask me,” Anastasia fixed her scarf.

 “Yes, that it is,” Vlad smiled. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

 As the game kicked off, Anastasia watched Dmitry talking with several of his students. He turned around to look at the game, “Alright, everyone up! Hey Baby! Hey Baby! Let’s get this crowd on their feet!”

 Anastasia couldn’t help but find herself clapping along with Maria and Vlad to the music.

 The team was bringing the top game for one of the biggest games of the year, and before long Maria and Anastasia were on their feet cheering the team on.

 Dmitry spoke with one of his senior students and the student nodded.

 “Enjoying the game?” Dmitry asked Maria as he paused beside her.

 “Yeah the boys are really putting in the work tonight!” Maria grinned, she gently knocked Dmitry’s shoulder.

 Dmitry nodded as he glanced over at his students.

 “They sound good tonight!” Maria nodded.

 “It’s been one of our best sets yet,” Dmitry grinned. “I’m really proud of them.”

 Anastasia kept her eyes on the game, and gasped watching a one of the players running with the ball. She grabbed Vlad’s arm and squeezed as hard as she could. Vlad winced next to her.

 Dmitry held his finger to his lips as he looked at his students. He made a hand motion to the student he had left in charge and watched the game. The student stood, hands up and ready to conduct, and watched the game.

The player scored a touchdown and the crowd roared. Dmitry pointed to the student and he began conducting the school’s fight song.

 Dmitry clapped along with the pep band. Anastasia and Maria clapped and cheered.

 The clock reached zero and the game came to a halt. The players ran to the sidelines.

 “Halftime is the best part!” Maria smiled as she grabbed Anastasia’s arm.

 “Hey!” Dmitry snapped.

 “Hey yourself! Everyone knows the best part of the Homecoming game is when they crown the queen!” Maria snapped back.

 Anastasia and Maria leaned on each other as they watched the girls in glittery dresses walk out onto the field. “Aww, Masha they look so cute!”

 “It reminds me of when Tanya won her year,” Maria smiled. “And Olya was so jealous! Her year she didn’t even make the court!”

 Anastasia giggled beside her sister.

A student jumped up on a platform with a microphone.

 “Hey everyone! It’s Mikhail, your senior class president here, can I get a round of applause for these wonderful ladies?”

 The crowd cheered and Anastasia and Maria clapped.

 “Who’s ready to hear who our beautiful queen will be this year?” Mikhail asked.

 The crowd cheered.

 “Hand me that envelop Hanna!”

 A girl standing by his side handed him a large golden envelope. Mikhail tore it open and removed a slip of paper.

 “Are you ready? This year’s Homecoming Queen is … Sasha Vasieliev!”

 The crowd roared and a girl with blonde hair cascading down her back in curls hurried to the platform. Mikhail dropped a sash on her, and gently placed a tiara on her head. He held a microphone out to Sasha and she took it.

 “Thank you for voting for me, I’m so excited to be your queen! Let’s get them boys! Thank you!”

 “Sasha, everyone!” Mikhail clapped.

 “Aw I’m so happy for Sasha,” Maria sighed, “She’s a really talented dancer.”

 Anastasia clapped as the students cleared the field and set back up for the second half.

 The second half of the game started shortly. A boy she saw talking to Sasha during halftime pulled on his helmet and glanced in her direction.

 Anastasia and Maria were on their feet the entire third and fourth quarter cheering the team on. Dmitry was back to attending to his students, conducting and cheering with the pep band.

 As the clock trailed to zero, the crowd roared.

 “They won!” Anastasia squealed.

 “Fight song, fight song!” Dmitry called. “Watch me, stay with me! Control.”

 The band started playing the school’s pep tune as the crowd cheered.

 Anastasia and Maria clapped along with the music. Dmitry turned around for just a second to look at Anastasia.

 Anastasia, unaware of his glance, held Maria’s arm. Vlad clapped along with the girls as the team celebrated their victory.

 Dmitry smiled as the students finished their song. The crowd cheered, Dmitry clapped and cheered with his students.

 The stadium began to empty out for the evening. Students filed out in excited groups. Some of the football players chatted with some of the cheerleaders after the game.

 “Alright let’s get cleaned up so we can go out and celebrate that win!” Dmitry cheered.

 The students filed out with their instruments. Dmitry walked down with the students to the music hall. “Having a good night, Ivan?” Dmitry asked.

 “I think this has been one of the best Homecoming games,” Ivan smiled.

 “It’s been a memorable one, that’s for sure,” Dmitry replied.

 “Yeah, Lena and I are going out to the diner after this,”

 “That’s awesome! Are you and Lena excited for the dance tomorrow?” Dmitry asked.

 “Lena’s been talking about it for weeks now,” Ivan laughed. “I just want her and us to have the best night.”

 Dmitry nodded.

 Anastasia walked behind him with Maria. “Vlad, are we taking separate cars?” Maria asked.

 “Dmitry wanted to drive himself, I’ll probably ride with him, since Lily’s car is already there.” Vlad replied.

 Maria grinned, “Yes, that will be perfect.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they won!” Maria laughed as she walked with Dmitry.

 Dmitry smiled as he walked with Maria, and their own Homecoming tradition had now begun.

 Anastasia tagged behind, her head telling her to run and her heart telling her to stay.

 “I’ll get the first round!” Dmitry called out, “Anastasia, what can I get you?”

 “Me? What?” She replied nervously. “I’m fine, thank you.”

 “Not a big drinker?” Dmitry smiled as he counted the bills in his wallet.

 “What? No! I drink!” Anastasia crossed her arms and frowned.

 “I didn’t say you didn’t!” Dmitry laughed.

 There was a paused between them.

 “What do they have on tap?” Anastasia asked, craning her neck to look behind the bar.

 “What do you like?” Dmitry asked.

 “Um, something amber is fine, I guess.” Anastasia broke his glance and stared down at her hands.

 “Don’t worry, I know something I think you’ll like.” Dmitry smiled and gently knocked her shoulder.

 Dmitry returned from the bar with bottles for Vlad and himself and two glasses for Maria and Anastasia.

 The group raised their glasses and took a sip. Vlad settled into his seat at a booth. Maria’s shoulders relaxed. But Dmitry seemed to still be tense.

 “Who is this? Who is this? Was that Dmitry Sudayev I saw throwing cash down on the bar?” A high voice broke into the group.

 “Lily!” Dmitry cheered.

 She gave him a quick hug and waved to the girls.

 “Hello Darlings! Are those some Romanov girls, I see? I almost didn’t recognize you two!” Lily smiled.

 “Lily it hasn’t been that long!” Maria laughed as Lily leaned in to kiss her cheek.

 Maria took a sip of her drink. Lily squeezed into the booth beside Vlad and he leaned in to give her a kiss. Anastasia sat close to her sister, and tried not to think about the close proximity between all of them.

 “Hey Vlad! How about that game of pool?” Maria teased.

 “You know what? You’re on Romanov!” Vlad replied.

 Lily, Maria and Vlad got from the booth. Lily grabbed the cues from behind the bar. Anastasia and Dmitry got up to watch.

 “Your bet is on me, right Darling?” Vlad asked Lily.

 “You?” Lily laughed, “No. No, she’s Nicky’s girl. There’s no way I wouldn’t bet on that girl.”

 Maria stuck her tongue out at Vlad,

 “Fine. We’ll just have to see about that!” Vlad replied.

 Maria set up the ball rack and gently removed it.

 Anastasia slipped away for just a second to place her glass on the bar counter.

 “Hey Sweetheart,” A man sitting at the bar grinned at her as she turned around.

 “Excuse me,” Anastasia pushed past him.

 He caught her arm and she spun around.

 “Let me get you another drink,” he smiled, “what were you drinking there?”

 “I’m fine, please just let go of me.” Anastasia ripped her arm from his grip. She gently rubbed her arm.

 “Come on, it’s Friday night! Loosen up a little blondie!” The man cooed at her.

 “Excuse me,” Anastasia rolled her eyes. She set her glass down and turned on her heel to return to her sister.

 “Hey Sweetheart!”

 Anastasia was upset with herself that she even thought to leave Maria’s side. She truly loved Lily like an Aunt, but the atmosphere of the Neva Club was downright dirty.

 “Don’t call me that!” She turned around and snapped.

 It was all she could manage to cry out at him in her anger.

 “You don’t have to be a bitch about it, Christ.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar.

 Anastasia walked past Maria and Vlad at the pool table. “I need some air,” she mumbled.

 Maria nodded, barely catching what she had said.

 Anastasia stepped through the back door out to the back alley. The temperature was rapidly dropping as the night went on.

 She pulled her coat closer around her body, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her breath was visible in the autumn air.

 She squeezed her eyes shut and questioned why she had let her sister drag her out tonight.

 “Hey,”

 She turned over her shoulder, ready to put up a fight against any other stranger who tried to talk to her.

 Dmitry was pulling his coat on as he stepped into the alley.

 “Oh, it’s just you,” Anastasia mumbled.

 “Just me?” He laughed.

 “Yeah, I thought you were some gross guy from in there.” Anastasia gestured back in the bar.

 “So, and I just want some clarification here, by you saying you thought I was some gross guy from the bar, are you then implying that I am not a gross guy from the bar?” Dmitry pretended to be deep in thought.

 Anastasia cracked a smile. “You’re alright, I guess.”

 “I’m only teasing. Why are you out here all on your own?” Dmitry asked.

 “I just needed some air,” Anastasia replied. “Some gross guy called me ‘Sweetheart’ at the bar, and it just made me want to throw up.”

 Dmitry laughed and then quickly cleared his throat, “What a jerk.”

 Anastasia fixed her hair over her ears, and wished she hadn’t left her earmuffs in her sister’s car.

 Dmitry kicked at the curb in the silence between them.

 “Big win for you tonight, huh?” Anastasia asked.

 “It was a big win for all of us! I was just happy to bring the music for the win, Madame,” Dmitry pretended to bow to Anastasia.

 She laughed. “Your kids really sounded awesome though,” she smiled at him.

 “I just help them hone the talent,” Dmitry shrugged.

 “You’re not so bad yourself,” Anastasia said softly.

 “What?”

 “What?”

 Dmitry laughed and smiled. “I saw you in the auditorium that afternoon.”

 “I’m so sorry! I was looking for Maria, and you were just there playing the piano,” Anastasia tried to defend herself.

 “It’s okay! I’m not mad about it,” Dmitry laughed.

 “No! No, no, I really wasn’t trying to intrude or anything,”

 “Anastasia, I’m a musician, if we don’t perform we basically have a withdrawl and die.”

 Anastasia laughed.

 “When I was a boy the best day of my life was on Christmas when I was 10. My mom and father scraped together all they could to buy me a keyboard to practice on. It was not the nicest, but it was so special to me.”

 “Aw,” Anastasia said softly.

 “And nearly the moment I tore the paper off, my father tried to explain how he was sorry he and my mother couldn’t afford anything more. I’ll never forget what he said to me that day, ‘today you’ll be playing this keyboard in our living room, but one day you’ll be playing on the biggest stages in the world, Dima!’”

 “Dima?” Anastasia laughed.

 “Shut up, it’s not like your sister doesn’t call you Nastya,” Dmitry smirked.

 “I just think it’s cute,” Anastasia’s lips softened into a smile, “And that you still remember that.”

 Dmitry was suddenly quiet.

 “It’s still the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Dmitry crossed his arms and stared down at his shoes.

 “No, I think that’s really cool,” Anastasia said softly.

 “Wouldn’t be teaching music at a high school in the middle of nowhere if not for that,” Dmitry shrugged.

 Anastasia watched him closely, studying him. It had seemed he had struck his own nerve. She knew he was rarely this sensitive and open.

 He took a step back toward the door and Anastasia spun around.

 “I’m going back,” he said softly.

 “I’ll be in, in a minute.”

 Dmitry paused and turned back to look at her, “Hey, I’m glad you came tonight,”

 “Me too,”

 “Maria said it wouldn’t be easy, but–“ Dmitry shrugged.

 “Wait, she said that?”

 “What? No!” Dmitry sputtered.

 “Dmitry!”

 “She said she didn’t think you would want to hang out with all of us,”

 “Well, she was wrong,” Anastasia replied, matter-of-factly.

 “She was wrong! She was wrong. Here you are. Here.” Dmitry threw his arms out.

 “Whatever, it’s cold out here.” Anastasia took a step back to the door.

 “Do you want my coat?”

 Anastasia smiled, “I’m fine, I’ve got my own this time.”

 “Right! Right, because you’re already wearing a coat.”

 Anastasia stepped back into the bar, and Dmitry followed her.

 “I don’t know why you’re so surprised, Vlad.” Maria teased.

 “It was a lucky day for you,” Vlad replied.

 “Hey! Nastya!” Maria called.

 “Hey! I just needed some air,” Anastasia paused by her sister’s side.

 “It’s getting pretty late, I know you wanted to go home,” Maria replied.

 “oh, yeah,” Anastasia said softly. She glanced over at Dmitry, who was grinning as he spoke with Vlad.

 “Alright, let’s go,” Maria smiled as she dug for her keys in her purse.

 Anastasia nervously wrung her hands as she watch Vlad and Dmitry. Vlad turned and walked back to the bar with Lily.

 “Leaving already?” Dmitry asked as he strolled over.

 “Yeah, Nastya is tired,” Maria smiled.

 “Don’t put all the blame on me!” Anastasia snapped. “I think we’re all a little tired.”

 Dmitry laughed. “Alright, fine. Have a good night, Maria. Thanks for coming out Anastasia! See you on Monday!”

 “Good night, Dmitry!” Maria waved.

 Anastasia smiled and waved. She followed Maria out of the bar and to her car. Maria unlocked the car and Anastasia got into the car.

 Maria started the car and pulled out of the bar parking lot. Anastasia was quiet, thinking about her conversation with Dmitry.

 Maria was silent as she focused on the road.

 “Maria?” Anastasia asked.

 “Hm?”

 “Did you know Dmitry wanted to be a concert pianist?” Anastasia asked.

 “Yeah, he learned to play the piano when he was a kid. You didn’t know that?”

 Anastasia nodded, “Right.”

Maria turned down their street and Anastasia was quiet for the rest of the car ride. Maria parked her car in the garage, and she and Anastasia got out of the car.

 Maria unlocked the house and Anastasia followed her inside. Anastasia unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off to hang back in the coat closet.

 “Why did you think I didn’t know Dmitry played piano?” Maria asked as she pulled her scarf off.

 “That’s not what I asked, Maria.” Anastasia replied shortly as she hung her coat in the closet.

 “Hey!” Maria snapped.

 “I asked if you knew Dmitry wanted to be a concert pianist, as in playing piano for a living, not teaching high school band.” Anastasia turned on her heel and glared at her sister.

 Maria paused and looked at her sister, “Oh, no. He’s always said he looked up to his music teacher as a kid and he wanted to give that back to other young musicians.”

 “Oh,” Anastasia replied.

 She supposed Maria really was close friends with Dmitry, and she had to remember Maria knew him better than she did. She couldn’t blame Maria, the two had worked together for several years now.

 Anastasia started down the hall to her bedroom, to turn in for the night.

 “Why?” Maria asked after a long pause between them.

 “Hm?”

 "Why did you want to know if I knew that?” Maria asked.

 “Oh! No reason,” Anastasia shook her head.

 Maria’s brow knit. “Nastya?”

 “Good night, Maria!” Anastasia waved her hand out her bedroom door before gently shutting it.

 Maria stood in the hallway, confused.

 Anastasia stood on the other side of her bedroom door and exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support of this story so far. It truly has been one of my favorite stories to write. I don't know if I've mentioned it prior, but you're always welcome to come over to my tumblr and yell about Anastasia, Anya and Dmitry, Dmitry by himself, or really anything Anastasia related. Hopefully the next update won't take so long! Much love, thanks for reading xoxo


	5. Learning to Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ease of keeping characters straight, I used the movie version of the Dowager Empress' name. For some reason they call her Marie in the film, when historically her name was Maria? Anyway since Maria (Anastasia's sister) is already a prominent character I didn't want there to be confusion.   
> Marie= Maria Feodorovna (Dowager Empress)  
> Maria= Maria Nikolaevna Romanova

The bell rang and students shuffled out of their desks. Chatter broke out after 50 minutes of only being allowed to speak French to each other. Books were stacked back on the shelf as they filed out of the classroom. 

Anastasia let out a sigh and relaxed her shoulders as she turned to take a seat at her desk. She picked up a pen and straightened the stack of quizzes her students had turned in during the class.

“Madame Romanov,”

“Oh! Lena,” Anastasia replied as Lena walked up to her desk.

Lena fixed her backpack strap on her shoulder and glanced over her shoulder as she walked up to Anastasia’s desk. 

“I’m having some trouble with these past participle conjugations and I was wondering if you could help me understand them?” Lena asked.

“Oh! Sure! I’d be happy to,” Anastasia tidied up the papers on her desk. She set the stack of quizzes aside. 

Lena glanced around the room, waiting for the other students to clear from the classroom.

“Let me just get my notebook,”

“Okay! Sure thing!” Anastasia replied.

Lena waited for the last student to clear from the room.  She flipped her notebook open and grabbed a pencil from her bag. “Ms. Romanov, what do you think of Mr. Sudayev?”

“What?” Anastasia blinked, “What does Mr. Sudayev have to do with these conjugations?”

“Um-” Lena stalled. 

“Wait! Oh no, no, no. Lena, Honey, I really think this is a discussion for Mrs. Johnston in the guidance office. I know you’re young, and Mr. Sudayev seems young, and handsome–“ Anastasia nervously wrung her hands. 

“What? Ew! I don’t have a crush on Mr. Sudayev, Ms. Romanov!” Lena pretended to gag. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Anastasia exhaled.

“You thought I had a crush on Mr. S?” Lena asked. 

“If you did I would have to strongly recommend you to see the counselor. And he’s not ‘ew,’ Mr. Sudayev is a person with feelings.” Anastasia replied sternly. 

“So you like him?” Lena grinned.

“Lena, this isn’t about me. And even if it was, I wouldn’t be discussing my personal relationships with my students.” Anastasia shook her head. She picked up Lena’s notebook and examined her notes. 

“I get it Ms. Romanov, it’s just the way that Mr. S looks at you–” Lena added. 

“How Mr. Sudayev looks at me?” Anastasia placed the notebook back on her desk. 

“Yeah, Ivan and I saw you leaving the music hall and Mr. S was watching you.” Lena replied, “Ivan was trying to talk to Mr. S, and he completely forgot what they were talking about. 

“Well, Mr. Sudayev can be forgetful,” Anastasia replied, unamused. “This is… this is crazy. Okay? Just because Dmitry–Mr. Sudayev– looked at me, it means nothing.”

“Think about it Ms. Romanov!” Lena smiled. 

“Lena, I’m not discussing this any further. I think you should get to class,” Anastasia suggested. 

“Right,” Lena’s cheeks flushed. 

“See you tomorrow,” Anastasia offered a wave. 

Lena skipped out of the room. The door shut behind her.

“This is insane, I’m not taking dating advice from a 16-year-old.” Anastasia shook her head.

She sat down at her desk and started on a stack of 5-minutes quizzes.

There was a light knock on her door. “Come in!” Anastasia called, still grading a stack of quizzes.

The door slowly opened and she looked up. Dmitry carefully walked into the classroom as if it were laced with landmines.

“Oh, hello Dmitry,” she said. “Where you just in the neighborhood of foreign languages, or–?”

“I come up here! Vlad is next door to you!” Dmitry gestured to the wall she shared with Vlad, “I’m going to ignore that comment. I came here to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?”

“Yeah, and it’s important.” Dmitry mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

Anastasia put her pen down and straightened her blouse. “I’m listening.”

Dmitry glanced down at his hand and then back at Anastasia.

“I know we kind of cleared the air over what happened between us, but I never actually apologized to you,” Dmitry said as his brow knit. 

Anastasia arched her brow as she looked at him. 

“So I wanted to say… Je suis… désolé.” Dmitry said delicately. 

Anastasia paused for just a moment. Her lips curled into a smile as she processed what he said, and her eyes cast away. His slight Russian accent was heavy on the light french pronunciation. 

“Your accent could use some work,” She laughed.

“Cut me a break, okay? I’m trying to be nice!” Dmitry laughed.

“Did Maria help you with that?” Anastasia asked.

“Y’know, a little, clearly she didn’t really think pronunciation was important, or anything like that,” Dmitry laughed, thinking back to when he had asked Maria in passing.

Anastasia twisted a strand of her hair as she smiled. “She never was the best at French,” she laughed. “What was that for?”

“You said you don’t accept questions in your classroom unless they’re asked in French, and well- I hope you accept apologies in French, too,” Dmitry looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry it took me until we were standing in the alley behind the Neva Club to really get to know you. I was quick to judge, and I thought I had you all figured out because you’re Maria’s little sister, but you are… you.” Dmitry’s voice trailed off.

“Thank you,” Anastasia nodded as she picked up her pen.

Dmitry offered his hand, and Anastasia gingerly held it. “I’d say now we’re even,” Dmitry shook her hand.

Anastasia nodded. He gently released her hand, fingers lingering for a moment.

“I better go,” Dmitry looked at his watch, “I told Vlad I’d catch up with him for a minute.”

“Sure, see you around… school.”

The corner of Dmitry’s lip pulled into a smile as he glanced back at her.

* * *

Dmitry stood at the back of the auditorium, arms crossed over his chest, and watched as Maria adjusted the lights. The lights dimmed and got brighter as Maria tried the different switches. Maria walked around the auditorium with a clipboard, making notes of the lighting and how best to execute the showcase.

Anastasia stood nearby, lingering in the back of the auditorium. She wasn’t in charge of anything for the Winter Showcase, per say, but Maria and Dmitry were organizing the event, so she was somewhat involuntarily involved.

Dmitry rocked on his heels as Maria put on a track to hear how it would sound. She walked to the middle of the auditorium to listen to the projection of the music. Maria scribbled a note down, and walked back to the controls.

She switched the track to a piece Anastasia recognized as a waltz. Dmitry swayed back and forth as he listened.

Maria scribbled notes down on her clipboard.

Dmitry leaned over to Anastasia and gently took her hand. Anastasia glared at him and ripped her hand from his grip.

“Ouch! I guess I just assumed you Romanov girls all knew how to dance,” Dmitry teased.

“I know how to dance!” Anastasia retorted. She turned on her heel and frowned. 

“Oohhh, what a temper!” Dmitry teased.

“I don’t have a temper, I just don’t like being contradicted,” Anastasia crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then show me,”

“What?”

“Show me how to dance,” Dmitry grinned.

Anastasia groaned and rolled her eyes. She took his hand and placed it on her waist. She took his hand in her own and placed her other hand on his shoulder. “It’s a three count, one, two, three,” She counted.

“I know how a waltz is counted,” Dmitry smirked. 

“Well, I figured you were starting from square one,” Anastasia snapped. 

Anastasia and Dmitry took a step in the same place, Anastasia stepping on his toes. “Ah!” Dmitry winced.

“Sorry, let’s try again,” Anastasia straightened out. She took him back to the starting position.

She took a step again and stepped on his toes a second time.

“You’re leading, Anastasia. You can’t lead! I have to lead!” Dmitry snapped. 

“Sorry, most of my practice was being a lead for Maria!” She snapped back. “And who says you have to lead?”

She closed her eyes and took a breath again. It took everything in her to let Dmitry lead as they moved together across the back of the auditorium.

“Look at you, Romanov, I’d say it’s in your blood,” Dmitry teased. 

“Very funny,” Anastasia replied. He spun her around and her skirt fanned out around her.

He took another couple steps and they glided together. Anastasia smiled as she looked at him, her eyes fixed on his as he lead her across the back of the auditorium. His hand was firm on her waist as he moved with her. The clearing in the back of the auditorium was small, but Dmitry made it feel like a grand ballroom.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Trust you?”

“Yes, do you trust me?”

Anastasia felt her words catch in her throat as she locked eyes with him. Her head nodded. 

“One, two, three,” he counted with the music.

Anastasia felt him grip her waist as he lifted her up. She giggled as her skirt twirled around her. She landed back on her feet, and locked hands with him again.

His hand slowly dropped hers as the music slowed, and they circled each other, eyes locked. His hand grazed her waist as they stopped spinning.

She stared at him, not wanting to be the first to break the gaze.

“I’m feeling a bit dizzy,” Anastasia said softly.

“Lightheaded?” He grinned.

“Yes,”

“It’s probably from the spinning, maybe we should stop,”

“We have stopped,”

“Right,”

He leaned into her, only slightly, and she closed her eyes. He paused watching the slight knit in her eyebrows as she expected him to near her, and pulled back. He knew he shouldn’t, and he was already in too deep. 

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes, confused as he pulled back and straightened his vest.  

Dmitry cleared his throat as he took a step back, “I should go,”

Anastasia felt her heart sink, “Right, of course,” she replied as she straightened her blouse and retucked it into her skirt.

“Maria let me help you with that!” Dmitry called to Maria as she crossed over the stage.

Maria turned over her shoulder and shaded her eyes from the stage lights as she looked out into the auditorium for Dmitry, “With what?”

“That thing, you just said.” Dmitry replied.

“I must have forgotten what I said,” Maria’s brow knit.

Anastasia watched as he jogged down the left aisle and hoisted himself up onto the stage. She touched a finger to her own lips. 

* * *

Maria held her scarf over her nose as she and Anastasia walked from the car to the grand entrance of their grandmother’s estate.

Anastasia shivered, and held the box Maria had neatly wrapped, bearing their gift.

“Masha!” Olga called as she walked with Tatiana and a tall man by her side.

Maria waved and hurried to her sisters, with Anastasia following behind. Olga rang the bell and the four sisters waited patiently outside. A housekeeper answered the door, and Olga thanked her.

“It’s been so long! Tell me, Nastya, how you are enjoying working with Maria?” Olga asked as they walked into the grand entrance hall.

“It’s fine, she’s a friendly face at work,” Anastasia replied as she smiled at Maria.

An older woman carefully walked with her cane to the entrance hall.

“Nana!” Anastasia was the first to call.

“My Anastasia!” her grandmother smiled.

The girls hurried to their grandmother and took turns embracing her.

“I believe Alexei is on his way in from the city. He should be here shortly,” Anastasia said softly.

“Come, come in!” their grandmother led them into the dining room. “Dinner will be served shortly, and we can all catch up then! Olga, where are your mother and father?”

“Papa said Mama forgot something at the house so they’ve turned back, they’ll be here shortly,” Olga replied.

Their grandmother nodded. She walked through the hall to the dining room. Olga gripped the arm of the man Anastasia knew as Olga’s husband as they walked into the dining room. Tatiana walked with Maria, showing off her ring laid with a dazzling stone. “He couldn’t join us tonight, he’s on business for his father’s company, but he sends his well wishes to Nana and all of you,” Tatiana smiled softly as Maria nodded. 

Anastasia could sense a burning jealousy in Maria’s face. She knew Maria too well, and knew the weight of being the next sister to bring someone home was a weight on Maria’s shoulders. 

Anastasia took her seat beside her grandmother at the dining table. Olga took a seat beside her husband, and Tatiana took a seat beside her. Maria sat across from Anastasia, leaving a seat for Alexei, their mother, and their father at the head opposing their grandmother.

Keys jingled in the entrance hall and the housekeeper mentioned the family had moved to the dining room. Alexei hurried into the dining room, and paused to kiss his grandmother on the cheek. 

“Alyosha!” Anastasia cried as she jumped up to give him a hug. 

He was much taller than her now and she missed being close to him when he was in the city. 

“So sorry I’m late! Traffic was insane leaving the city!” Alexei said as he put his keys in his pocket. 

“We’re just glad you made it!” Maria smiled. 

Alexei took an empty seat beside Anastasia.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Anastasia turned to look. A click of a pair of heels was followed by the stride she could only recognize as her father’s. 

“I don’t want to talk about it now, Nicholas,” Alexandra said through clenched teeth as she clutched her purse to her chest as she strode into the dining room. 

Nicholas shook his head. 

“Mama!” Olga jumped up from the table. Alexandra kissed her oldest daughter on both cheeks and waved to her daughters as she took a seat. 

Nicholas leaned down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He strode to the opposite end of the table to take his seat.

“I’m so thankful to have all of you joining us today,” Marie smiled. “Including our newest addition to the family, Gabriel.”

Olga squeezed Gabriel’s hand. 

“And I am thankful for those who could not join us tonight,” Marie added as she glanced at Tatiana.

“Maxim sends his love,” Tatiana added as she twisted the ring on her finger. 

Marie nodded.

Kitchen staff entered the room with plates, and gently placed one at each place. The girls thanked the staff along with Marie. As the family dug into their meal, there was silence. 

Marie was the first to break the silence. 

“Mashka, tell me how school is going?” Marie asked.

Maria swallowed and looked at Anastasia. “Well, Nastya is now working at the same school, so I enjoy seeing her around campus,” Maria began.

“Wonderful!” Marie smiled. “And are you taking care of yourself, Mashka?”

“Well, I have Nastya to keep me on my toes.” Maria laughed, “But we see Lily and Vlad on the weekends sometimes!”

“Oh wonderful! I haven’t seen Lily in ages!” Marie smiled. “How about anyone special, Mashka?”

Maria turned red and looked at Anastasia. “No, Nana, not right now. I just haven’t found someone yet, but Nastya-”

Anastasia gasped and kicked Maria under the table. “Ouch!” Maria cried.

“Anastasia?” Marie turned to look at her youngest granddaughter. 

“Oh, no, Nana I think Maria is mistaken,” Anastasia glared at Maria. 

“All in good time, Anastasia.” Marie smiled. 

“Yes, in good time,” Anastasia agreed, keeping her glare on Maria. 

* * *

Maria clenched the wheel as she drove. Anastasia watched the passing suburban neighborhoods out the window.

“Why did you tell Nana I was seeing someone?” Anastasia asked.

“I’m sorry, I panicked. You know now that Tanya is engaged Nana is going to expect me to be next,” Maria replied.

“Nana wouldn’t pressure you into getting married, Maria, she just wants what’s best for all of us,” Anastasia replied.

“Yes, but I see the way she smiles at Olga and Gabriel, and when Tanya talks about Maxim. You know she wants me to be next. I panicked and diverted to you. But I’m not wrong, I think you care for Dmitry.”

Anastasia felt the blood run from her face. “He’s a friend,” she replied.

“I think you care for him more than just friend,” Maria shook her head.

“I don’t know what you’re implying Maria, Dmitry is my friend as he is yours.” Anastasia brushed her sister off. “I care for Dmitry, as a friend.”   


There was a beat between them as Maria turned a corner. 

“Well, I don’t think he cares much for you at all,” Maria replied. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Anastasia was quiet. “Er- what?”

“Ha!” Maria cried, “you do have feelings for Dmitry! I knew it!”

“That’s unfair Masha!” Anastasia replied.

“Nastya, don’t be a child, it’s okay if you do.”

“Saying he doesn’t care for me at all is different than him just caring for me as a friend. Dmitry and I are clear, we’ve put the past behind us.”

“So you do like him?” Maria teased. 

“I don’t know,” Anastasia replied. 

“I knew it! Alexei owes me $10!” Maria grinned.

“You told Alyosha? You bet on me?” Anastasia looked at her older sister.

“In all fairness, Alexei has never met Dmitry, and I don’t think he was paying attention when I bet him.” Maria laughed.

“You know what, this is crazy!” Anastasia replied, “we’re not speaking of Dmitry anymore tonight.”

Maria gave her a knowing smile as she pulled up to the driveway. 

“It’s okay if you do, Nastya,” Maria said softly. 

“I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” Anastasia waved her hand at her sister. 

“Fine,” Maria said as she got out of the car. “But he’s a strong headed Russian, just like you.” Maria smiled. 

Anastasia grumbled and walked into the house. Maria smiled as she watched her sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Romanov history buffs: Maria Feodorovna's real birthday is November 26. It worked out it's at approximately the same point as the story is currently at. 
> 
> And French Dictionary:
> 
> Je suis désolé= I'm sorry


	6. Winter Showcase

“Masha!” Anastasia called down the hall of their home. 

“What?” Maria called back. “I’m busy!”

Anastasia grumbled and ran down the hall in her robe with two dresses on hangers. “Maria!”

Maria was looking in the mirror on her dresser, carefully putting earrings on. She paused and looked through the doorway at her sister, “What?”

“Which one? I’m torn.” Anastasia held up the two hangers. 

Maria eyed the dresses, one red and one blue. “I don’t know it’s a school function, Nastya, not Cotillion.”

Anastasia let out a grunt and looked at both dresses on the hangers again. Maria scrunched her nose as she tried to get her earring post through her ear.  

“I’ve never been to a Winter Showcase! I don’t know if there’s a dress code or whatever!” Anastasia grumbled. 

Maria sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked at the dresses again.

“The red. It’s a holiday color. Parents eat that shit up.” Maria replied as she pointed to the dress. 

Anastasia raised the dress a little higher to look at it. “Are you sure?”

‘Yes, hurry up and get dressed, I’m going to be late!” Maria snapped. 

* * *

 

Maria and unlocked the theater door to find the entire building dark. 

“Dmitry?” Maria called as she walked into the dark auditorium. Anastasia trailed behind her. “Dmitry, we were supposed to have lights on 30 minutes ago! Oh, this is going to be a disaster!” 

The lights flickered and Maria and Anastasia started. The lights flickered on low and dim and Anastasia spotted a shadow moving on the catwalk. 

Moments later, Dmitry was standing in the auditorium with a couple tools. “Lights were out when I got here. Worked a few things, they should be alright for tonight.”

Anastasia’s mouth gaped as she looked at him. Maria harshly elbowed her sister in her ribs. 

“Dmitry, you need to get changed.” Maria looked at his work slacks and undershirt. “The students will be arriving any minute.”

“I know, I’ll be back in a minute.” Dmitry ran his fingers through his hair. “Anastasia, the programs are in the copy room.”

Anastasia nodded and hurried to the spare copy room to grab the programs for the evening. 

Maria started to set up the stage as students began to file into the music room. Anastasia set up the theater lobby and greeted parents. 

Vlad entered the theater lobby with Lily on his arm.  Anastasia’s brow softened as she greeted him. 

“Dmitry had to fix the lights this afternoon,” Anastasia said softly.

"Oh dear," Vlad said softly.

"It's fine now! Everything is fine," Anastasia said quickly

Anastasia and Lily kissed each other’s cheeks. 

“Lily, Darling, let’s go find some seats, and one for Anastasia.” Vlad said as he kissed Lily’s forehead. 

Lily nodded and they headed into the auditorium.

Anastasia walked through the auditorium to the stage. She skipped up on stage and took a sharp left backstage. 

“We’re almost ready, tell Dmitry to get his students lined up!” Maria called to her sister. 

Anastasia nodded as she entered the hall and headed to the music room. Students were warming up on instruments and Maria had sectioned off a corner of the room for her dancers to stretch. She could see Dmitry through his office window fixing his tie. 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Anastasia stepped quickly through the music room. She gently knocked on the doorframe. 

“You’re on in 15,” Anastasia said. 

Dmitry frowned as he messed with his bowtie. 

“Dmitry,”

“Yes, I heard you,”

“Er-” She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to say something more. “I just- uh-”

He turned to look at her as his hands dropped from his tie. His eyes scanned her dress, and his words appeared caught in his throat, the fear of overstepping his boundary with her catching his tongue. 

“I-”

His brow arched as he waited for what she was to say next. 

“I wanted to tell you to break a leg out there, tonight,” she finally managed the words. 

“Oh, thanks,” He said softly. 

“You’ve worked really hard, and I hope they see it too.”

His mouth hung open as he searched for something to say. 

She offered a soft smile and turned to head back to the auditorium. He watched as her red skirt spun around her as she turned over her shoulder. He didn’t pay her dresses much attention, but he knew something about this one didn’t suit her. 

* * *

Anastasia sat with Vlad and Lily in the front row of the auditorium as Maria and Dmitry kept the show running. Maria poked her head out from behind the curtain every now and then, and Dmitry kept the audience entertained between student groups. His concert band sounded wonderful— not that she was surprised — she knew they had an excellent teacher.

She was proud of her sister, and proud of Dmitry. The showcase was for the students, but she got to see the two of them watching how their students had grown over the semester. 

After the showcase, Anastasia stood in the theater lobby, waiting for Maria. She assumed Maria was busy with parents and students after the show, or she would be a moment. Maria always needed a moment. As she rocked back and forth on her heels, she kept a watchful eye, scanning the crowd for Dmitry. Vlad and Lily had already departed, and the crowd was starting to make her nervous. 

“Anastasia,” a calm and cool voice called. 

She spun around to see Gleb quickly approaching. “Gleb,” Anastasia said under her breath. 

“Quite a show your sister and Sudayev put on.”

She didn’t like to make small talk. Even Maria could vouch for her that she was terrible at it. 

“I agree, they’re quite talented.” Anastasia said coldly. 

“Yes, and it’s a people pleaser. Everyone loves to see their child as a star on stage.”

“Well, you can see how important the art classes are to these students,” Anastasia said bluntly.

“That’s one way to look at it, I suppose,” Gleb replied. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Anastasia snapped. 

“On the sidelines? Always cheering for your sister? A side character in the Maria and Dmitry show?” Gleb arched his brow.

“Music and dance was never my talent. History and Foreign language are more my area of expertise.” Anastasia replied sternly. 

“Indeed, you’ve given Dmitry a run for his money,”

“It was a misunderstanding,”

“You’re smart.”

“I know.”

Gleb arched his brow as he held her gaze. He gently touched her arm and she ripped it from his grip. “I have to go,” Anastasia said curtly. 

“Suit yourself,” Gleb replied. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. The side of Gleb she had just seen struck her with panic, and she just wanted to get out of the room. She could feel herself breaking into a sweat, or perhaps the room was a tad too warm, that was all. Anastasia pushed through the crowd of parents and students, trying to escape Gleb’s gaze. She burst through the doors and into the cold. She had left her coat in Maria’s office. 

Anastasia ran through the courtyard in her heels to the music room. Students had nearly all packed their instruments away and gone home. Dmitry was graciously accepting a thank you from the last pair of parents in the room. 

She ran into the hall and kicked her heels off. Dmitry headed back to his office and untied his bowtie. 

Anastasia only came to a halt at his office doorway.

“Anastasia?” Dmitry asked as he poked his head out of his office. 

“Oh- um- hi, great show,” She said nervously. 

“Thanks,” Dmitry replied. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. It was a bit warm.”

He nodded. 

“Dmitry,”

“Yes?” he replied, his voice hopeful. 

“I-”

“Yes?” He glanced her over, checking for injuries or anything else that might have been off about her. “Wait your shoes–”

“Don’t- It’s fine.” 

He was skeptical of her. She had clearly just been running, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. As she neared him and he stood absolutely still. 

Her hand reached up, her fingers gently traced his jawline. He was still, but didn’t pull away.  Her eyes caught his as if begging him to tell her to stop. Her hands reached up and pulled him down to her and she pressed her lips to his. 

He was still at first, perhaps initially in shock, but softened at her touch. He couldn’t fight it, his hands slowly began to pull her closer. Hands wrapping around her waist and to the small of her back as if he already knew. 

Her thumbs traced his jawline as she pulled away for just a moment. She tilted her head slightly and kissed him again. 

He held her close to him, the thought of keeping himself from taking things too far slipping his mind.

She pulled away, and Dmitry straightened up. Anastasia bit her lip. She seemed to be contemplating whether what she had done was right. Perhaps she had read this evening all wrong. Perhaps she had read him wrong. 

“Excuse me,” Anastasia said quietly. 

Anastasia hurried to collect her shoes, and moved across the music hall as quickly as possible.

Dmitry was still as he watched her.

Anastasia quickly left the room. She didn’t look back as she passed through to the theater hallway. The door gently closed behind her. 

Dmitry stood and stared at the door, knowing she had gone to seek Maria. He touched his fingers to his lips. The force of her pulling him down to her eye level lingered with him. She was soft and gentle, yet so sure and strong. 

He walked back to his office, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to process what had happened in such a short amount of time. Maybe he couldn’t process it at all. That’s how Anastasia Romanov was. He never knew what she was going to do next. 


	7. Clarity

Anastasia walked quickly through the hallway to the auditorium. She was searching for Maria—and only Maria. 

“Masha? Are you down here?” She called. The hall was silent. Anastasia groaned as she walked down the hall to her sister’s office. 

The lights were off. She must have gone to lunch early. 

Anastasia sighed as she turned and headed back down the hall. She walked quickly, silently praying she wouldn’t run into anyone else on her way out of the building. 

“Anastasia?”

She squeezed her eyes shut at the moment of being caught, silently cursing. She took a deep breath and turned on her heel to see who had called her name. 

He paused with composer’s scores in the crook of his arm. 

It was exactly who she thought it was. 

“Hello, Dmitry,” she said softly. 

“I haven’t seen you at all this week. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were avoiding me,” Dmitry smirked. 

She clenched her jaw as she looked at him.  “I am not.” Anastasia said coldly, and turned away from him. 

“Anastasia–“

“Fine. Dmitry can we speak, _alone_?” Anastasia lowered her voice to a whisper. 

He nodded and gestured to his office and she walked with him through the music hall. Anastasia shut the door behind them. She stood with her back to the door as Dmitry took a seat at his desk, looking at her expectantly. 

“What happened at the winter showcase–“ Anastasia began. 

Dmitry held his hand up to stop her, “You don’t need to apologize. I get it.”

Anastasia pursed her lips as she looked at him. Her heart pounded against her chest and she felt a panic rising in her throat.

“Is that all?” He asked as he slowly stood up and straightened out.

“Dmitry–“

Dmitry shrugged, and pushed past her to open his office door. 

“Look, I get it. Shit happens. You don’t need to apologize. We don’t even have to bring it up ever again.”

“Listen to me!” Anastasia said sharply. 

Dmitry paused and pursed his lips. “I’m listening.”

“I-I don’t know what happened that night. I spoke with Gleb, and he came on to me and grabbed me, and I was panicked and the first thing I thought to do was to run to you, so I did. And I kissed you. And maybe that was wrong, but it felt right at the time.” Anastasia wrung her hands nervously. 

“Gleb came onto you?” Dmitry’s brow knit as he hung onto her words.

Anastasia bit her lip as she watched him. He caught her gaze. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“That rat bastard!” Dmitry said quickly as his cheeks flushed. He began to pace in his office. 

Dmitry paused and returned to his chair. “Anastasia, I’m not upset you kissed me.”

“You’re right. It’s clear there’s nothing more to say. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Anastasia shook her head. 

Her brow knit as she tried to brush the situation off. Anastasia turned to the door, her fingers gently paused on the door handle. 

Dmitry got up from his chair and looked at her. He caught her arm and she turned back to look at him. He was silent and stoic as he studied her. 

She held her breath as his grip softened. He gently pulled her away from the door, and cupped her cheek. 

Her heart pounded as she looked up at him. 

Dmitry leaned down to press his lips to hers. His hand gently pressed the small of her back as he pulled her closer.

Anastasia felt herself melt into him, the memory of his hand on her back that night rushing back to her. There was something about him that felt safe and warm.

He pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks flushed as he brushed a stray piece of her hair out of her eyes and he studied every detail of her face. 

She pulled him back down and kissed him, her thumb gently grazing his cheek. 

He gently nipped at her bottom lip to deepen the kiss and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. His fingers gently—dangerously—played with the hem of her skirt. 

Without skipping a beat, he gently pushed her against the edge of his desk, his fingers skimming her thigh. He gently kissed her jawline, and Anastasia closed her eyes, her breath short and heavy. Dmitry leaned over her as she propped herself up against his desk. As as quickly as he pulled her away from the door, he pressed his lips to hers again and kissed her deeply. 

He pulled away, Anastasia’s eyes still closed and lips expecting. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. 

There was a beat between them.

“Call it even?” He smirked. 

Anastasia’s mouth gaped as she stared at him. She frowned as his lips curled into a stupid grin.

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” She retorted, pushing him away. “After doing...that?”

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

“I think I’ve made myself clear.” Dmitry replied, straightening himself out, “Lunch is shorter than you think.”

“That’s not even fair! I-Oh shit,” Anastasia looked down at her watch and then glanced around the room. She quickly got up to straighten herself out, squinting as she looked into a plaque on Dmitry’s wall that was vaguely reflective, and smoothing her fingers through her hair. She stood on her toes and tried to get a look at her lips, using her finger to wipe away any smudged lipstick. 

“That good, huh?” He teased as he watched her, flustered and trying to straighten herself back to her usual, regal composure. He now knew better.

“Shut up!”

“Glad we’re clear,” Dmitry laughed. 

The bell rang and students began to file into the room. Anastasia smoothed her skirt and glanced back at Dmitry. She opened his office door and turned back to look at him. “God help us both,” she muttered as she took a step back to him and licked her thumb. She gently rubbed her lipstick off the corner of his mouth.

He smiled as he gazed at her determined face. She straightened out and turned away from him. 

He reached out and pinched her side as she started towards the door. Her cheeks flushed and she turned back to him.

“Don’t speak of this to Maria!” She said as she walked out of his office. 

Dmitry mimed turning a key by his lips. 

Anastasia opened her lunchbox and pulled out half of her sandwich and offered it to him.

He willingly accepted it and took a bite as she rushed to eat the other half. As he chewed, he looked at her, nearly proud of his–their secret. 

She didn’t know how she was supposed to go teach another two classes after that. 

* * *

 

Maria finished entering grades into her computer as Anastasia sat in the spare chair in her office after school. 

“Where were you at lunch?” Maria asked as she leaned back in her office chair. 

Anastasia felt the blood drain from her cheeks. 

“I had some last minute grading to do,” Anastasia replied. She gently wrung her hands, hoping her sister wouldn’t ask any follow up questions. 

“Oh,”

“Yeah, I just promised my students I’d get those grades in. They were asking. So I wanted to get them in—the grades.” Anastasia said quickly. 

“It’s not a problem, I just was sitting alone and I think Patrick from the athletic department was pitying me.” Maria replied as she gently turned in her office chair. 

Anastasia felt her voice had possibly been a little too high. Perhaps a dead giveaway to her sister, who know her better than anyone. 

“Where was Vlad?–and Dmitry?” Anastasia asked. 

“They went off campus for lunch,” Maria replied as she straightened the stack of papers on her desk. 

“They did?” Anastasia asked. Dmitry was certainly smarter about this than he seemed. “I-I mean, they _did_?”

She thought of all the times Vlad and Dmitry had gone to lunch together and she wondered, _what was he doing then_? 

Maria stared at her, as if analyzing her body language. 

“Maria? Did you borrow the score CD for Spring Overture?” Dmitry called down the hall. Maria and Anastasia started, and Maria began to look around her desk for the CD. Anastasia exhaled at the temporary distraction.

Dmitry appeared in the doorway of her office. Anastasia cast her eyes away from him.

“Sorry, it’s right here,” Maria handed him the disk. “I was going to use it for something with my girls, but I don’t think the tempo is right.”

“It’s always a crowd pleaser for Spring Orchestra.” Dmitry laughed as he looked at the disk. “It’s been a few years since I’ve done it though.”

Dmitry grinned as he looked at Anastasia. She blushed and looked away. “Thanks!” He smiled and headed back down the hall. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“You’re quiet today,” Maria said as her eyes narrowed. 

“Just… have a lot on my mind,” Anastasia said quickly. 

Maria arched an eyebrow as she turned away from her sister.

* * *

 

Dmitry cursed under his breath as the copy machine in the teacher’s lounge started beeping to alert a paper jam. He kneeled down to look at the paper tray and pulled the drawer open. Everything looked fine, and he slammed the drawer shut. The machine beeped and continued to finish the copying job. He sighed as he stood up straight and dusted himself off. 

The copy machine in the arts wing was broken again, and with every minute he spent running sheet music off for his students in the teacher’s lounge that morning, he cursed Gleb for taking so long to get someone in to fix it.

He groaned as he leaned on the counter of the workspace next to the copier, where his sheet music books were strewn open on tabbed pages to copy. 

“Good morning, Dmitry,”

He turned to see a young women with her dark hair in a low braid.

“Good morning, Marfa,” Dmitry said shortly as he turned back to the copy machine. He picked up the trumpet sheet music he had just copied, clipped them, and stuck them in a folder.

Marfa came closer to inspect what Dmitry was doing. He glanced over his shoulder at her as he clipped a stack of copies and filed it away.

“What happened to you?” Marfa asked as she neared him.

“The machine in the arts wing is broken, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Dmitry snapped as he added low brass to his stacks of sheet music. 

“No, I mean you used to be fun,” Marfa pouted as she gently touched his arm.

“Marfa, I’m not doing this today,” Dmitry sighed as he picked up a stack of music and clipped it together. 

“Ever since Maria’s sister  joined the staff, you’ve spent all your time with Maria—and her sister.”

“Maria and I are friends, you know that,” Dmitry replied. “I’m not spending any more time with Maria than I used to. Besides it’s really not any of your business anymore.”

“I didn’t know stuck up foreign language teachers were your type,” Marfa smirked as she crossed her arms. 

“I told you I’m not doing this, and–and Anastasia is not stuck up, and you would know that if you ever took the time to get to know someone!” Dmitry snapped.

Marfa leaned closer to Dmitry, gently curling her fingers around his arm. “Remember who has been loyal to you, Dmitry,” she whispered in his ear. 

Dmitry frowned.

“So anyway, I called the supply store, and they told me they’re not carrying my brand of shoes anymore. The only other place that sells those shoes is in the city,” Maria frowned as she spoke. “It’s the one thing I absolutely need and I’m going to have to drive out there to pick them up. They don’t deliver out this far.”

Anastasia walked with her sister. She glanced through the window of the teacher’s lounge as they passed down the hall and spotted Dmitry and Marfa. Marfa was uncomfortably close to Dmitry, and her grip on his arm made Anastasia’s heart jump to her throat in panic. 

She knew very well that Dmitry was one of the most eligible young men at the school, and she knew many of the other teachers knew it too. 

_But Dmitry and Marfa?_ She would have expected more of him.

And suddenly she didn’t feel so special. Maybe his kiss was supposed to mean nothing. Maybe this was the way he treated all the eligible women at the school. He was known for being smooth-talking, after all.

She passed the teacher’s lounge with Maria and continued down the hall. Ignoring what her sister was saying, and the image of Marfa and Dmitry cozying up together burned into her memory. 

“I have to go, excuse me,” Dmitry pulled away from Marfa. 

Marfa crossed her arms and shifted her weight. 

“It’s never going to happen, let me make that clear,” Dmitry snapped as he turned back to look at her. 

“With her? I’m glad you figured that one out, Dmitry,” Marfa smirked. “She’s not your type.”

“No, with you,” Dmitry replied. He clenched his jaw as he picked up his copies and walked out of the teacher’s lounge. “And you don’t know anything about me.”

His blood boiled with anger as he stormed out of the teacher’s lounge. Marfa’s jaw hung open as she watched him walk out.

* * *

 

Anastasia sat with Maria in the teacher’s lounge, slowly picking at the salad she brought for lunch. She concentrated on stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork, over and over and over.

“Nastya, it’s dead already!” Maria interjected, grabbing her sisters wrist.

Anastasia put her fork down and sighed. She didn’t have much appetite anyway. 

“I guess it’s just the two of us today,” Anastasia said softly. It was ten past, and there was no sign Vlad or Dmitry were joining them any time soon. 

She took a sip of water. 

“Dmitry probably went off campus and forgot to tell me,” Maria shrugged. “He’s been doing that a lot lately.”

Anastasia swallowed hard. After knowing when he had used this excuse in the past she wondered if Dmitry and Vlad ever went off campus, or if it was a coverup all along. 

She glanced around the teacher’s lounge, noticing Marfa was also absent from lunch. Marfa usually sat at one of the tables in the corner with Paulina. Her mind played Marfa speaking softly to Dmitry in his ear over and over. If she hadn’t been in a rush she wouldn’t have caught only the back of Dmitry’s head. 

_And it left her heart wondering._

Paulina was sitting and eating alone. As Anastasia watched her, she felt her heart race, and the blood drain from her face.

“Nastya,” Maria whispered. 

She turned to look at her sister. 

“Is everything okay?”

Anastasia cleared her throat and stole a final glance at Paulina. “Yes,”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Anastasia took a deep breath, “I’m fine, Masha.”

“Why are you staring at Paulina?” Maria whispered.

“Because she’s sitting alone and who knows where Marfa is,” Anastasia lowered her voice. 

“Why do you suddenly care so much about Marfa?” Maria asked. 

“Because–“ she stopped herself, “I don’t. It’s just a little unusual.”

“You’re acting weird.” Maria retorted. 

“You’re acting weird!” Anastasia shot back. 

“Nastya,”

“I saw Marfa cozying up to Dmitry in the teacher’s lounge this morning.” Anastasia confessed.

“Oh?”

“It just struck me a little odd, that’s all,”

Maria frowned and suddenly got quiet. 

“Mashka, what’s wrong,” Anastasia asked. 

“Nothing, I just didn’t know they still talked.”

“–still talked?”

“Yeah, they had a uh– thing for a little bit.” Maria’s cheeks flushed. “I thought he had ended it when she couldn’t separate her feelings for him.”

“Did-did Dmitry and Marfa date?” Anastasia asked. 

“No–not exactly.” Maria shook her head.

Anastasia looked over at Paulina. 

“Please don’t tell him I told you,” Maria said quickly. “He wasn’t proud of it, but it was while he was in a rough couple of months. He didn’t speak of it much. He only confessed to me because the guilt was eating away at him.”

Anastasia nodded and picked up her fork. 

Perhaps there was something he was trying to shake off, even now.

* * *

 

“Madame Romanov, a message,” a student came into her classroom.

“Thank you,” she reached out to take it from the student runner. 

Anastasia opened the note. _Lunch in my office?_  Her cheeks flushed as she crumpled the note in front of her class. 

“Madame Romanov are you alright?” a student asked. 

“Yes. Fine.” She said quickly. 

Class ended and Anastasia dismissed her students early. 

She walked quickly to the music room. It was still filled with students putting away instruments after their own class had ended. Dmitry was sitting in his office, his feet kicked up on the desk. 

Anastasia stormed into his office, the crumpled note still in her hand.  “What the hell?” Anastasia demanded. 

“I see you got my message.” Dmitry replied without looking at her. 

“You made a student deliver a personal message?”

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” He arched his brow as he turned to look at her. “You’re here. Or was it irresistible charm that brought you?”

“God, you’re so arrogant, it really is infuriating,” Anastasia closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. She could feel the eyes of students watching them. 

“If you didn’t want to come you wouldn’t have, if I might point that out,” Dmitry smirked as he crossed his arms. 

“Of course I wanted to come,” Anastasia quietly replied as she shut the door. It was probably more suspicious to the students in the room, but she would rather their speculation than them actually overhearing their conversation. 

Dmitry laughed as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Don’t be so proud of yourself. I can’t keep lying to Maria.”

“What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

He gently took her hand and started to play with her fingers. Anastasia felt her cheeks blush. 

“Maria already knows something is different, I can tell,” Anastasia replied. 

“Then we don’t have to do this,” Dmitry shrugged as he turned away from her.

“You’re so frustrating!”

“Am I?”

“No, I’m sorry,” her voice softened. 

Dmitry laughed. 

“I told you we don’t have to do this. You can go eat your lunch with your sister and Vlad, and I’ll walk in five minutes later, and we can forget all of this.” He replied. 

“You’re so bad at setting the mood, I almost want to take my lunch and leave,” Anastasia rolled her eyes. 

“Then go,” He replied. “I’m not making you stay here.”

Anastasia paced in his office. 

“Just tell me one thing, Dmitry,”

“Anything,”

“Are–are you and Marfa–?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no.” Dmitry shook his head and shuddered. “That ended a long time ago,”

“Okay,”

“That’s it?”

“I saw you in the teacher’s lounge– by accident.”

Dmitry closed his eyes and sighed, “It’s not your fault. Things–there is nothing between Marfa and I, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I just want to be honest, between us–as friends.”

“I agree, we should be.”

She laced her fingers through his, his sincerity bringing a smile to her lips.

“If we’re going to do this we need to make rules—boundaries if you will.” Anastasia said. “So we don’t get caught.”

“Fair. What are your rules, Romanov?”

“No more sending messages through students.”

“Got it.”

“No more quick meetings at lunch,”

“What? Romanov!”

“It’s too risky,”

“I thought you liked games,”

“I do, just– we can’t. We can’t meet up like this anymore.”

“Then where do you propose–“

“After school is fair game, the parking lot is fair game, and anywhere not on campus is fair game.”

“Fair, what about Maria?”

“We’ll be cautious of Maria,”

“And Vlad?”

“And Vlad.”

“And we’ll make out in front of Gleb if we have the chance,”

Anastasia laughed, “no!”

“Right, only in one of those designated areas, my bad.”

“Dmitry!”

“Look, all I’m saying is if I kiss you in the parking lot, and Gleb _happens_ to walk by, I’m not going to stop.”

“We’re not doing this in front of Gleb, I don’t care how badly you want to make him jealous,”

“Really, what he would be doing, is walking into the designated area where I am kissing a girl. So it would really be his own fault,” Dmitry teased. 

Anastasia rolled her eyes and smiled. 

She leaned down to where he was sitting and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips.

Her hand gripped his shoulder and he reached up to trace her jaw with his thumb. 

Anastasia pulled away, “I am actually hungry though. As much as _this_ is, I do need to replenish energy, not deplete it.”

Dmitry grinned, “Fine. Your hair looks nice today, though.”

Anastasia turned to look at him, “My hair?”

“Yeah, I like those soft waves.”

Anastasia smiled, “I didn’t know you had it in you to pay me a compliment.”

“Of course I do! I’m not an asshole!” Dmitry shot back. 

Anastasia arched her brow as she looked at him.

“Well, I’m not an ass to _you_ ,”

Anastasia smiled, “Not all the time.”

“I have a reputation to maintain, Romanov,” Dmitry shrugged. 

She laughed as she stood on her toes to kiss him, before walking to lunch with him.    
  



	8. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little valentine's feelings for Valentine's Day?
> 
> I don't know if I've ever explained why I chose Anastasia over Anya for her name? Well, some bts (If you don't care, just scroll down to the chapter I have nothing else important to say) when I was working backwards I thought if I was going to keep all the Romanovs alive in this AU (which they are), Anastasia never would have become Anya in the first place. I know a lot of people use Anya as a nickname for Anastasia, but I always liked how Russian names have a short hand for their name, and I wanted to use Anastasia's short name, Nastya. However, even though I used all this back tracking to decide, 8 chapters in my fingers really wish I had chosen Anya, because it's shorter to type. But such is life.

Anastasia walked down the hall during the passing period. She was short, small, and easily blended in with the students, but her stride was quicker and filled with much more intention. 

She clutched papers to her chest as she walked, weaving through students huddled together in the hallway. 

Dmitry, though his stride much longer, struggled to catch up to her. 

“Hey!” He called. 

Her lip curled into a smile as she heard him approaching from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see him dodging students as he hurried down the hall. 

“Hey, can you slow down?” Dmitry pushed between students to catch up. 

“How can I help you, Dmitry?” Anastasia asked as she stopped short. 

Dmitry nearly stumbled at her sudden halt. 

“Just came up here to see you,”

“Me?”

“Yeah, my favorite French teacher,” Dmitry grinned sheepishly. 

Anastasia arched her brow. “Favorite French teacher? I thought Vlad was your favorite French teacher,” she teased as she opened her classroom door. 

“Well Vlad doesn’t kiss half as well as you, so I think you’ve got the upper hand there,” Dmitry shrugged. 

Anastasia laughed as she walked into her classroom, and Dmitry followed her inside. She sat at her desk and pulled out a sheet for attendance for the next class period. Dmitry crossed his arms and uncrossed his arms. 

“Can I help you?” Anastasia asked.

“Can’t I just talk to you?”

“I’d be happy to talk to you if you’d like to schedule a meeting,” Anastasia replied. She tried to hold down her own laughter as she glanced up at him. 

Dmitry smirked as he caught her sneaky smile. “I thought you said you didn’t want to schedule meetings with me during school hours anymore,” he teased. 

Anastasia stuck her tongue out at him. He slowly neared her in her office chair and gave her a chaste kiss. 

“A promise for later?” He said softly as he pulled away. 

Anastasia smiled at him. 

Students began filing into her classroom and taking their seats. Dmitry lingered for a moment, smiling like a fool.

“Hey you be nice to Ms. Romanov today, alright?” He pointed to one of her students. “She knows what she’s doing, so don’t give her a hard time. You all got that?”

“Hey! Red backpack! Don’t you give Ms. Romanov any trouble today– Hey Feliks!” Dmitry spun around. “Listen, I don’t want to hear about any of you giving her a hard time,”

“Dmitry!” Anastasia called as she watched them. Her cheeks flushed as she watched him being silly with her students. 

“I’m just looking out for you, calm down!” He turned over his shoulder. “Alright, I better go, I’ll see you after school,”

“See you later,” Anastasia waved. 

Dmitry headed for the door and Anastasia bit her lip as she watched him leave. His profile passed the window of her classroom and she smiled down at her desk. 

* * *

Gleb wrapped their weekly staff meeting and teachers began to gather their items and file out of the cafeteria. Maria picked up her notebook and held it to her chest as she walked. Dmitry paused for a moment as he waited for her, and gave Anastasia a small wave as she walked back to the language building with Vlad. 

Maria smiled at him and started back to the art building. Dmitry was quiet today, but there was a certain bounce in his step and Maria couldn’t help but smile as she walked with him. 

“Hey Maria!”

Maria turned to look behind her, “Yes?”

She spotted Marfa hurrying after her. Maria sighed and looked back at Dmitry, “Go ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute.” 

Dmitry nodded as he kept walking. 

“So, your sister and Dmitry?” Marfa grinned as she arched her brow. She crossed her arms as she studied Maria’s face. 

Maria was unfazed by the question, much to Marfa’s disappointment. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maria frowned. 

Maria knit her brow, just for good measure. She was going to make Marfa work for it if she wanted a reaction out of her. 

Marfa looked as though she was about to burst, ready to rub whatever information she had in Maria’s face. 

“Well, I heard they’re sleeping together! Your best friend and your little sister,” Marfa sneered. 

“I don’t discuss personal matters on the clock, Marfa, and even if I did, it definitely wouldn’t be with you.” Maria replied. 

Marfa smirked, “so you’re not denying it.”

“It’s bold of you to accuse someone of sleeping with someone else, when it’s well known you’re the campus mattress.” Maria replied. 

Marfa’s mouth gaped as she searched for something to say to Maria. 

“Excuse me,” Maria said as she turned on her heel and quickened her step to catch up with Dmitry. 

Dmitry looked down at Maria as she came to his side. He gave her a look as if to ask what that had been about. 

“I was defending you honor,” Maria said softly. 

“My honor?” Dmitry laughed. “How’s that?”

“Marfa is just really upset you passed her up for someone with a decent personality.”

Dmitry nearly choked trying to hold down his laughter. 

Maria grinned at him. 

“We’re still kind of–” Dmitry said quickly.

“Listen, you don’t have to tell me about whatever is going on between you and my sister. I just wanted to see the shock in Marfa’s face. I mean, can you believe her coming up to me just to tell me you’re sleeping with my sister?”

Dmitry cleared his throat. 

“Wait, are you sleeping with my sister?” Maria asked as she looked at him. “Sorry! Sorry, I said you didn’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business.”

Dmitry smirked as he listened to Maria. He wasn’t the sort of man to kiss and tell, and Maria knew it too. 

“We’re not,” He said softly, just loud enough so Maria could hear.

“Dmitry, it’s okay, I just wanted to stick it to Marfa–” Maria’s brow softened. 

Dmitry opened the door to the music hall for Maria and she stepped inside. 

“I don’t want Anastasia to get dragged through all the rumors.” Dmitry replied. 

“And what about you?” Maria asked. 

“They can say what they want about me, but I don’t want it to hurt her.”

He pursed his lips, his brow knit in thought. 

Maria sighed softly as she watched him. He stared at the wall behind her, lost in thought. 

“Don’t let Marfa get to you, she’s not worth it.”

“I know she’s not, I have no problem brushing off what she says about me, but it gets to me when she talks about… your sister.”

“I know,” Maria said softly. “I have to go, I’ll see you at lunch.”

Maria hurried down the hall and Dmitry held up a hand to wave.

* * *

 

Dmitry bounced a small rubber ball he had taken from a student in class against the wall of Maria’s office after school as he sunk into the sofa in her office. Maria typed on her computer. She started every time the ball hit the wall. 

He threw the ball against the wall again and caught it as it bounced back. 

“Hey!” Maria turned around and rolled over in her chair to wrestle it from his grip. 

“Hey!” He snapped clasping it in his hands.

“It’s annoying!” Maria shot back. 

“Well I don’t have anything better to do,” Dmitry replied with a shrug. He threw the ball against the wall again and Maria caught it. 

“Why did you take this from a student in your class?” Maria asked as she held the ball up between her fingers. 

“Because he was messing with it and it was annoying,” Dmitry replied as he tried to snatch it back. 

“Exactly! It’s annoying!” Maria snapped as she held the ball out of his reach.

“Can I have it?” He held his hand out to her. 

“No!” Maria replied as she tucked the ball into one of her desk drawers. “You’re acting like a child!”

“Maria!” Dmitry whined. 

“No!”

Dmitry grumbled as Anastasia walked into Maria’s office. 

“Hey, Masha what are we doing this weekend?” Anastasia asked. 

“I don’t know, it’s Valentine’s Day, everywhere is going to be crowded with people making a date out of everything.” Maria rolled her eyes. “We can’t all be like Tanya and fly to Paris with our Beau for a weekend getaway.”

“I’m happy Tanya is happy, but at what cost are we all paying for it?” Anastasia rolled her eyes. 

Maria shook her head. Their older sister had seemed to have landed herself a winner with a fiance who took her on trips around the world. 

Dmitry laughed. He had never met Tatiana or Olga, but he always loved the stories and grumbles Maria and Anastasia had with their two older sisters. He could hardly imagine what it must have been like growing up in a house with four girls, each with her own strong personality, and even then their brother, who their mother tended to frequently as they grew up. 

“We should have a night in!” Maria smiled. 

“A movie night?” Anastasia asked. 

“Yeah! We can order pizza or something and watch romance movies. Dmitry, you’re welcome to join us!” Maria added. 

“Romance movies? Hard pass.” Dmitry scoffed. 

Anastasia glared at him. Dmitry cleared his throat. 

“I mean, uh– does it have to be romance? It could be an action movie with stunts and fight scenes and fire and explosions and just really kill the romantic mood of the day. Just really make sure there is no romance to be seen.”

“Dmitry–“ Maria sighed. 

“Whatever we watch I think it will be fun,” Anastasia interjected. “I think we should do it!”

Her eyes darted to Dmitry and he caught her gaze. His brow arched, knowing she was up to something.  

“I’ll ask Alexei if he wants to come over. You know Tanya and Olya are busy.” Maria waved her hand. 

Anastasia smiled at Dmitry. He smiled as he looked back at her.

* * *

 

Anastasia spent the day with Alexei, catching up on all the TV shows Maria didn’t like to watch. They had settled into the living room with blankets and plenty of snacks. By the evening, the room was a mess, and Maria was startled to see what a mess her younger brother and sister could make in a few short hours. 

“Alyosha, I know you don’t come here often, but can you and Nastya clean this up, please?” Maria asked with her hands on her hips. 

“You sound like Mama,” Alexei shot back without looking up from the sofa. 

Maria rolled her eyes. She reached over to grab the remote to turn the TV off.

“No she sounds like Olya trying to be like Mama,” Anastasia giggled and tried to hide her laughter in her blanket.

Alexei started to laugh. Maria sighed and turned the TV off. 

“I’m being serious, clean this up!” Maria snapped. “To think you two are adults,”

“Relax, Masha,” Anastasia replied as she pulled herself off the sofa. 

Alexei and Anastasia worked together to clean the living room.

The doorbell rang and Anastasia ran down the hall. Alexei peered down the hall at her as she paused to look in the mirror in the hall to smooth her hair. His brow knit, immediately noticing a change in Anastasia’s behavior. 

Anastasia answered the door. A tall man was standing in their doorway with a pizza box. 

“Did someone order a pizza?” He asked. 

“I didn’t know you had a side hustle,” Anastasia’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. 

Dmitry smirked and broke his cool composure. He kissed her cheek in the doorway, pizza box in hand. 

“Can I come in? Or are you going to tip and I’ll be on my way?”

“I’m all out of cash, I think you’re going to have to accept kisses as payment,” Anastasia shrugged. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Romanov,” Dmitry smiled. 

She smiled as she led him inside. 

“Alyosha!” Anastasia called. 

“I’m right here!” Alexei grumbled. 

“This is Dmitry.” Anastasia gestured to Dmitry. “He’s a– coworker of mine and Mashka’s.”

Alexei looked him over from head to toe. 

Dmitry stared at the brother he had only heard of in conversation. He shared similarity to Anastasia and Maria. It was odd to finally have a face to put to a name. 

“This is Dmitry?” Alexei arched his brow.

“That’s what I said!” Anastasia tried to pinch her brother and he dodged out of her way. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Alexei offered his hand. 

“Hopefully more good than bad,” Dmitry shook his hand politely. “Though with Anastasia, you can’t be too sure.”

“No, no mostly good.” Alexei laughed. He smiled at Anastasia. 

“Hi Dmitry!” Maria passed through the room and smiled as she greeted him. “Okay, movies,”

“Alexei and I picked a few out,” Anastasia replied. 

“No, we’re not watching what you two think we should!” Maria shook her head. “You both always hog the remote!”

“It’s a suggestion, Masha!” Anastasia replied. “Besides, Dmitry should pick, he’s our guest.”

“I don’t want to watch some violent action movie!” Maria retorted. 

“No one said you were going to!” Anastasia snapped. 

“Well I’m oldest, so my vote counts for two,” Maria pouted. 

“We’re not playing by Olga’s rules!” Anastasia replied. “Besides, That was when we were young and didn’t realize she and Tanya did that to tie with you, me and Alyosha.”

Alexei laughed as he shook his head. Maria crossed her arms. 

“I’m really good with whatever, I was just teasing you at school, Maria,” Dmitry laughed. He was suddenly thankful he grew up as an only child, for the first time in his life. 

And this was only three of them. He couldn’t even imagine five of them in the same room. 

Anastasia and Alexei returned to their places on the sofa. Maria looked at Dmitry and took a seat on the other sofa in the room. 

Maria sat and leaned into the sofa. Dmitry sat beside her and smirked as he put his legs into her lap. 

“Hey! No!” Maria snapped. 

“Geez, Maria,” Dmitry rolled his eyes and pretended to be upset. 

“Get your feet off me!” Maria pushed his legs off her lap.

“So you’re gonna sit stick straight for hours?” Dmitry teased. 

Maria’s jaw clenched as she looked at him. 

“Yes.” Maria stuck her tongue out him. 

“Stop it!” Anastasia groaned. “Alyosha, go sit with Masha. I’ll take Dmitry over here,”

Dmitry laughed as he and Alexei got up to swap seats. 

“Don’t be so proud of yourself.” Anastasia chided as Dmitry plopped down next to her. 

Maria picked a romantic comedy to start the night. Pizza was served, blankets were spread across the sofas, and Anastasia settled into the sofa. 

As the night went on, Maria dozed off on the sofa. Alexei was so relaxed into the sofa, Anastasia could no longer see the top of his head from where she was sitting. 

Dmitry gently ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. 

“Were you bothering Maria so you would get to sit by me?” Anastasia asked. 

Dmitry’s lip curled into a smile as his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. 

“I was trying to be discreet by sitting with my brother, and not making a fuss you know.” She said softly. 

Dmitry laughed as Anastasia rested her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her and they had curled up under the same blanket. 

“But then I couldn’t do this,” Dmitry shrugged. 

“Do what?” Anastasia teased. 

He leaned down to kiss her. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was so warm and so close. There was something different that his quick kisses between classes. Something that felt real. 

And suddenly she had a nervous, twisting feeling in her stomach. 

Anastasia pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, one second,” she gently pushed him away. 

“Yeah of course,” he calmly pulled back. 

Anastasia pushed the blanket away and quickly stood up. She wrung her hands and turned away from him. 

His brow arched as he looked at her. 

She started to walk away and turned back to look at him, “I need to use the bathroom, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, it's fine,” Dmitry nodded. 

He watched her disappear down the hall and into the bathroom. 

Anastasia flipped the lights on and stood over the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. The blood had drained from her face, and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t go back out and face Dmitry. 

Dmitry waited for her in the living room, his eyes darting between the tv and the hallway. He started to worry the longer she was away. He pushed the blanket aside and strode down the hall.

His knuckle tapped gently in the door. “Hey, are you okay?”

The light switched off and Anastasia opened the door. “Yes,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”

“You don’t look okay.”

Anastasia bit her lip, searching for the words to say. “Dmitry, I can’t do this.” She sighed. 

“Do...what?”

“This. Whatever this is between us.” She gestured vaguely between them.

“That’s fine.”

“I don’t want to do things halfway.”

“That’s fine.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Why are you sorry?”

Anastasia paused as she looked up at him. His brow softened as he tried to understand. 

“I just can’t separate feelings out that way, I thought I could, but I can’t.” Anastasia said quietly. 

“I never said you had to.”

“Dmitry–“

“Anastasia, I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you want to stop, we can stop.”

“I can’t just sneak around anymore. It’s...it’s starting to be too real.”

“Then we’ll stop. No questions asked.” Dmitry took her hand in his own. 

She looked up at him. The darkness in the hall concealed the blush in his cheeks.

“It’s not fun if you’re not having fun.” Dmitry added. 

Anastasia nodded. 

“Are you okay?”

“I will be,” Anastasia said softly.  

He bit his lip to hold his tongue. 

“Will you stay?” Anastasia said. 

“What? You want me to stay?” He asked. 

She paused as she looked at him in the dim hallway. Her shoulders dropped as she sighed. “I don’t know what I want,”

He gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “That’s okay, you don’t have to decide tonight. You don’t even have to decide tomorrow. I just want you to be happy.”

She smiled at him, and took his hand, leading him back to the sofa. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. 

Anastasia nodded, “come and sit with me, you’re warm.”

His lip curled into the smile, she was beginning to warm up again. But the Anastasia he had just seen was so vulnerable and scared, and he knew there was something she wasn’t going to tell him tonight. All he wanted to do was hold her until her worried slipped away, and he was sure there was something deeper than just kissing her between classes. 

Anastasia curled up beside him on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket over the both of them. She gently rested her head on his chest, and peeked up at him as if to ask if that was okay. 

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, as he looked down at her. Anastasia closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and steady as she fell asleep. 

Dmitry sat awake, with all three of the Romanovs fast asleep on the sofas. He held Anastasia, keeping her comfortable. 

Just as he felt himself begin to doze off, Anastasia asleep on his chest, he heard movement from the other sofa. 

Maria sat up groggily, trying not to disturb her brother. “What time is it?” she asked, her eyes fixing on Dmitry. 

He pulled his arm out from under the blanket to look at his watch, “Just past midnight.”

Maria got up to come closer to him, smiling as she looked at Anastasia, fast asleep. “She’ll probably wake up and want to go to her bed, whatever you two want, you’re welcome to stay.”

“Thank you, I’ll just take this sofa,” Dmitry replied, “If she wants to go to her bed she can,”

Maria nodded. “I’m going to my bed, or I’ll be sore in the morning, goodnight Dmitry,”

He laughed softly, “Goodnight,”

Maria disappeared down the hall. 

Anastasia pulled herself closer to him, and he froze, hoping he didn’t wake her up. She wrapped her arm around him, and snuggled closer to him. 

For tonight this was perfect. He didn’t know how she felt, but tonight she wanted to be close to him, and he wanted to be close to her. 

  
  



	9. Prom Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a long time to circle back to this fic for a number of reasons, but here we are. I hope you enjoy this building and bridging chapter, to set up the next few chapters.

Dmitry leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed as he sat beside Maria during their weekly staff meeting. The only way Maria made it through these weekly meetings was by sitting next to Dmitry, and listening to the snarky comments he made under his breath as Gleb read through his agenda. The only way Dmitry made it through these weekly staff meetings was by making those snarky comments, and watching Maria try to keep a straight face. 

Anastasia glanced at him from across the room, where she was sitting with Vlad and the other language teachers. Dmitry looked less than thrilled to be there, as always, and she could already see Maria trying to hide a smile as he muttered next to her. The meeting had yet to even begin.

The door flung open to the staff room, and Gleb walked in. A hush fell over the staff as Gleb held out his clipboard and a pen. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

The room was silent. Anastasia shifted in her chair and Gleb glanced at her. Marfa tapped her pen on the table, and Gleb turned to glance in her direction. Marfa grinned as he looked at her and Gleb rolled his eyes. 

“First order of business, as many of you know, Prom is going to be quickly approaching.” Gleb said, the inflection in his voice was disgusted. “And that means I have to choose some of you to chaperone the night.”

There was a buzz through the staff, a mix of excitement from some and silent prayers from others. Vlad let out a heavy sigh. Anastasia turned to look at him. 

“Usually Gleb picks the newest teachers to chaperone,” Vlad whispered, “the rest of us have done our time with chaperoning Prom. Though Gleb had been known to pull surprises for this sort of thing.”

Anastasia nodded, almost knowing he was going to call her name. Gleb glanced over his list and cleared his throat. “Listen carefully, please. Anastasia Romanov.”

Anastasia nodded, figuring so much so. She didn’t think it would be so bad. It sounded like an overall pleasant evening. Keep students from making out in the corner, and make sure no one gets hurt. It was easy enough. 

Gleb read through a list of names as Anastasia smiled at Vlad. 

“And Dmitry Sudayev.” Gleb finished. 

“Dammit!” Dmitry muttered under his breath. 

Gleb’s eyes flicked up from his list and narrowed as he glared at Dmitry. “What was that, Dmitry?” 

Dmitry slouched in his chair. 

“I said I love chaperoning Prom every year, sir.” Dmitry said as he did a small salute to Gleb. 

Gleb rolled his eyes and scoffed. He turned and scribbled a note on his clipboard.

Maria covered her mouth with her notebook to hide her laughter. 

Anastasia looked at Vlad, and then across the room at Dmitry. “Dmitry seems like he would be a good time at Prom,” Anastasia whispered. 

“He certainly is an expert on the occasion.” Vlad replied. 

Anastasia looked at him and noticed a spark in his eye. She glanced back at Dmitry. “What does that mean?” Anastasia whispered as she looked at Vlad. 

“I would tell you, but I think you should ask him yourself, he tells the story better than I could,” Vlad held down his laughter. Anastasia’s eyes flicked back to Dmitry. The universe had a funny way of putting them in all the same situations. 

* * *

“The fifth year in a row. Fifth! God I hate him!” Dmitry spat as he walked with Maria.

Maria tried not to giggle. As tragic as the occasion was for Dmitry, she and Vlad were both fully enjoying watching his anger about having to chaperone Prom, again. 

“Well, this year at least you’ll be working with Anastasia, if that helps?” Maria replied. 

Dmitry fell silent as they walked. 

Maria’s smiled dropped and she withdrew. “Oh, is that not going on anymore?”

“It’s on hold,” he replied quietly.

“Oh,” Maria felt awful she had even mentioned it. She had always promised Dmitry not to pry, and for this exact reason.

“It’s fine, it’s what she wants.” Dmitry sighed. 

“My sister doesn’t know what she wants,” Maria shook her head.

Dmitry opened the door to the music hall as they walked together. 

“She doesn’t know, Dmitry!” Maria repeated as he walked with his head hung. 

“That’s why we’re on hold,” Dmitry sighed. “I fucked up and now she thinks I’m only some smooth talker who dates casually. Worst of all she knows about the situation with Marfa, so surely that’s gotten into her head. She doesn’t think I’m serious, and that’s not my decision to make for her.”

Maria shook her head, “No, no. Nastya doesn’t!”

Dmitry frowned as he looked at Maria. 

“She just hasn’t been with a lot of guys,” Maria lowered her voice. 

Dmitry grabbed Maria’s arm and pulled her into his office. Maria let out a yelp as he released her arm and shut the door.

“Listen to me–” Dmitry said sharply.

Maria stared at him and she pressed her back up against the door of his office. 

“Anastasia will kill me if she finds out I told you this. But we were kind of doing a casual, kind of hooking up on lunch breaks sort of thing. She’d meet me here, we’d make out in here, you know–”

Maria scrunched her nose as if she did not want to listen. “This is already more information than I needed to know,” Maria replied. 

Dmitry began to pace around his office. “But it was kind of hot at first because she was making my life hell, and seeing her little angry hair flips in the hallway was actually pretty attractive, and then it turned into messy kisses and sneaking around–”

Maria stopped him and held her hand over his mouth, “Already more than I needed to know.”

“Right, sorry. But then, the kisses that were kind of hot–” Dmitry began again.

Maria glared at him. 

Dmitry cleared his throat. “One day it stopped being about sneaking around and playing a game. One day she was just Anastasia Romanov. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” His voice trailed off.

Maria’s brow softened as Dmitry softened, thinking about Anastasia. 

“So why are you telling me this?” Maria asked as she crossed her arms. 

“Because it started off casual and I think she’s afraid of it turning into something more. And I don’t want to hurt her, that would be my last intention.”

“I’ll tell you this Dmitry, she looks at you different.” Maria said softly. 

He turned to look at her. 

“She nearly chokes every time I mention your name,” Maria laughed. “The way she looks at you, even when she thinks she’s being sneaky, you can tell she’s so happy to be around you. And don’t think I haven’t caught you wiping her lipstick from the corner of your lip. She really likes you Dmitry, and she’s afraid because she’s afraid to fall.”

“She told you?”

“No. But I can tell.”

Dmitry stared at her. 

“Maria–”

“I have to go, I’m going to be late for class,” Maria opened the door to his classroom. 

“Maria!” Dmitry called after her. 

Maria waved as she walked across his classroom to the hallway. 

* * *

On their prep period, Maria sat in the passenger seat of Dmitry’s car in the school parking lot. Dmitry had asked if they could take a moment to speak alone, and now he sat, stoically, in the driver’s seat of his own car. Maria twisted her hands in her lap, trying to figure out what he was fixed on. She watched him, silently, waiting for him to speak.

“Dmitry?” She finally broke the silence as he stared out of the windshield. 

He was still as if her had not heard her. 

“Yeah,” he finally replied. 

“She doesn’t bite,”

Dmitry laughed and shook his head, “have you met your own sister?”

“Just talk to her, alright? She’s pretty understanding,” Maria pleaded. 

Dmitry shook his head, “I should have learned my lesson with Marfa.”

Maria bit her lip as she listened. She shook her head, knowing that the situation with Marfa was entirely different. “Dmitry, what do you mean? That’s not your fault.”

“Nothing good ever comes from a casual hookup. Girls can’t separate their feelings,” Dmitry sighed. 

“Or you can’t separate your feelings?” Maria asked bluntly. 

Dmitry turned to look at her. His eyes were dark and his brow knit with a confusion she had never seen on his face before.  He looked at Maria, and his eyes met hers. She nodded and gently touched his arm. 

“I don’t want to hurt Anastasia.”

“You’re not going to.”

He paused, his eyes cast away from Maria.

“I’ll mess it up.”

Maria shook her head, “No.”

“No?”

“I won’t let you.”

He turned to look at Maria. She shook her head as she solemnly stared out the windshield. Her lip quivered and she bit down to stop it. Maria sniffled and turned away from him. 

“Maria?”

She wiped a tear from her eye and stared at her lap. 

“What’s wrong?” Dmitry’s voice suddenly softened. 

He gently stroked her arm. Maria shook her head. “Nothing,”

“Maria.”

“I can’t lose you, Dmitry. If you break my sister’s heart, she’ll never forgive you.”

“That won’t happen, Maria.”

He tilted her chin up to look at him and gently wiped away a tear. 

“I’m just going to have to get used to having three sisters, aren’t I?”

Maria laughed and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath and Dmitry laughed and hung his head. 

“I feel like I’m sixteen all over again,”

“Why?”

“I’m just some stupid punk trying to ask a girl to the Prom.”

Maria’s brow softened. She smiled as she watched Dmitry work through his nerves about Anastasia. 

“If it helps, my sister never went to Prom when she was in high school,” Maria replied as she glanced out the window.

“What? You’re lying!” Dmitry gasped. 

Maria shook her head, “it was the same night as her academic decathlon competition. And you know how competitive my sister is.”

“Well, now I have to make it extra special!” Dmitry pretended to roll his eyes. 

Maria laughed. 

“I’m almost thirty, and my biggest problem is I can’t ask a girl to prom. I know she’s going, I just can’t ask her.” Dmitry groaned as he held his head in his hands. 

“You ask her, and I’ll take care of the rest.” Maria replied. “I think a peach coloered gown would look so nice on her.”

“No,” Dmitry shook his head. 

“No?”

“Something blue, it brings out her eyes.” Dmitry said quietly. 

Maria stared at him for a moment, and her eyes softened. “You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

“No, I just know when I saw her at the Winter Showcase, the red dress she was wearing was all wrong. It didn’t compliment her features. The blue would be perfect.”

Maria felt tears in her eyes again, but this time she was so happy to see how much Dmitry cared for Anastasia. 

“How are you going to ask her?” Maria asked. 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” Dmitry smirked as his brow arched. 

“So sneaky!” Maria teased. 

“Since we’re here, do you want to go get slushies like we used to when you first started?”

Maria smiled. To get to know each other, she and Dmitry used to sneak out to the convenience store down the street from the school to get slushies, and discuss their frustrations in teaching and with the school administration. They hadn’t gone to get slushies since Anastasia had arrived, and Maria hadn’t realized how much she missed the time they used to spend together.

Maria nodded, and Dmitry gave her his familiar devilish grin when he was up to something. 

“For Prom planning?” Maria gave him a knowing grin.

“For getting Anastasia to the Prom.” He replied.  


End file.
